On The Road
by Andi 31
Summary: this is the sequel to My Double Life. Follow Bella as she goes on her first tour with her Vampire husband and son Aidan.  Life is one big adventure on The road. will contain explicit sex scenes. Readers under 18 beware.
1. Chapter 1

On The Road chapter 1 Contains explicit sex scenes

A/n this is the sequel to My Double Life. Edward and Bella are happily married with a baby boy named Aidan. Bella was signed to Lone Star records . And is about to start her first tour each chapter will be a new adventure and a new city. Not sure how long or short I am going to make this. contains explicit sex scenes.

Three months later 5-12-2011

Bella's point of view

It is amazing how quickly time passes. My son Aidan is now 3 months old, and my Baby brother is now a yr old. My dad and Sara are also expecting another baby. I know hard to believe, my dad is almost 40 .

My ten song album has been doing great and thanks to you tube and all the local stations. Mr Mackinaw has been telling me that the first ten cities on our tour have been sold out. I can't believe I am actually going to be going on tour with Rascal Flats.

"OK Bella this is your tour Itinerary , the first city you are playing is Nashville Tn . I also have taken the liberty to buy you a brand new state of the art Tour bus."

"OH My God Mr . Mackinaw"!

"Bella I think its about time you started calling me by my first name . Wyatt."

"Oh OK Wyatt ,anyway the bus is perfect and I love the built in crib for Aidan. I appreciate you doing that for me."

"No problem Bells, You will see this bus is so big its like living in a house. You , Edward and Aidan will be very comfortable here."

"So in a few days we will be opening in Nashville at the Bridgestone Arena. after that we will be playing Greer Stadium. "

"OK can't wait , Well Wyatt I need to get us packed and I will meet you here tomorrow.

"Edward , baby where are you?"

"I'm upstairs love , changing your son"!

"OK why is that when ever you change Aidan he is my son?"

"Because of the mess he leaves in his diapers, I don't know how to tell you this,but I think The milk in your breasts have expired".

"Ha ha very funny! OK so I spoke to Wyatt and he said our first stop is Nashville Tenn. I am playing two stadiums over there"

"Oh OK which ones?"

Bridgestone and The Greer , Hey Edward are you sure you are going to be OK touring with me, I mean some of places Wyatt has me going to may be sunny, and how are you going to keep your self fed?"

"Well babe Carlisle and all of us have always stored some of the animal blood that we don't use and we keep them in blood bags. I have over 1000, bags of Mountain Lion, Bear , and deer blood."

"Wait where are we going to keep that without anyone asking questions. I mean Wyatt only got us one Bus."

"Bella , My love are you forgetting that you are married to a Cullen , We are extremely wealthy baby! So (kiss) we (kiss) are going to have to buy our own bus, and let Wyatt have the other one".

"Yeah but babe he already had a crib installed."

"Well I guess he can keep it in there I don't know he can use it for some kind of storage space, Besides there is no way I am going to spend months on the road with my sexy wife and not have sex with her."

"Hm speaking of sex is Aidan sleeping?"

"Yes"

Edward picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He pulled off my clothes and started sucking on my breasts.

"God baby I love sucking on your sweet tits, Your milk tastes so sweet."

"Hm Yeah but baby that milk belongs to your son".

Its OK he can share with his daddy."

Edward leaves a trail of kisses down my body , I can't believe I had to go six long weeks without making love to him. He is my addiction. he buries his face between my thighs, my pussy wet with anticipation.

"Hm baby now this is the sweetest taste of all baby, nothing beats the taste of your sweet juicy pussy."

"Oh fuck baby I am so close, please I need to feel you inside me right now."

Edward lines his big cock against my dripping wet core pushing deep inside of me. I meet him thrust for thrust as he pounds into me, with all of his love and passion. My legs are wrapped around his neck I swear I can feel his cock in my throat , that is how deep he is fucking me.

"Oh yeah hm God I'm cumming baby"

"Me too Oh Fuck , so good baby"!

We Collapse against each other both satisfied

"Hm baby that was incredible , wow I don't know how Aidan slept through out all that screaming and moaning."

"I don't know either , boy are we lucky having a baby that sleeps through the night."

"Yeah you can say that again. hm I just thought of one of the benefits of being a married to a vampire."

"Oh and what would that be love "?

"Well if I don't want to wake up with Aidan you can , you know since you never sleep".

"OK and how am I suppose to feed him, babe ?"

"Simple I can pump my breasts and make you a few bottles."

"Yeah but I love watching you breast feed Aidan it is so beautiful."

"I know , but Edward , He is going to have to get use to the bottle, Unless you want me whipping out my tit in front of thousands of men and woman."

"Hell no I am the only one who gets to see your tits"

"OK well Babe I know you don't sleep ,but I have to.

"Good night baby , I love you."

"I love you too."

As I lay there trying to fall asleep I can't help but wonder how exciting life is going to be on the road with my son and my husband , who is a animal drinking vampire.

A/n hope you liked the first chapter, In The next chapter will be Izzy B In Nashville. if anyone has any ideas or country songs you would like Bella to sing while on tour , Please leave them for me in your reviews. I will use as many songs as I can. I just have one request they have to be by female country singers.


	2. Chapter 2

On The Road chapter2 Nashville Tennessee.

Bella's point of view

"Edward I need you to grab those extra bags and put them in the car ."

"I got it babe don't worry, oh and I have the extra diapers and wipes like you asked me to get."

"Good husband , Good Husband".

"Bella I am not a dog ".

"I know babe just playing with you "

Edward and I had everyone come to Carlisle and Esme's so we could tell everyone good bye. In a few hours we would be leaving for Nashville. Wyatt was also going to be bringing the buses , Edward and I explained to him that as a newlywed couple , that it was important that we had our own bus.

Flashback

_"Wyatt I have something I need to tell you ."_

_"OK what is it?"_

_"Its about the Bus. You see Edward and I , well we really need a bus for just our selves. Now I know you already got this bus ,but Edward wants to buy us a second bus ,and you can just use the bus You gave to us."_

_"Bells of course I understand that you and Edward are a young married couple,and that you need your privacy._

_"Yeah but Wyatt how are you going to get to all the tour dates?"_

_"Simple I will be on the second bus I got with the band , and of course we have a third bus for the Road crew."_

_"Wow Three buses!"_

_"Yep Three buses Bella, The way I see it , You and Edward will never see us on the road. Just when we get to the shows._

_Ok so get lots of rest and make sure you arrange to say goodbye to your family. The way I figure it , You guys will be gone for almost a year._

_end of flashback_

**_Saying goodbye to the family._**

"Bella good luck with your tour".

"Thanks Rosalie ".

" I am sorry I was not nicer to you before".

"Its OK I understand you were concerned about Edward and Your family."

"Hey I am going to miss you sis ".

"I am going to miss you to Emmett, hey make sure you take care of my Nephew and my baby Bro."

"I will Emmett."

Esme , Carlisle and Charlie were passing Aidan back in fourth . "God I am going to miss my grandson so much".

"I know,but I would not feel right going on tour without Aidan and Edward, you guys understand".

"Yeah of course we understand Bells", sighed Charlie.

"Bella I can't believe it you are probably going to miss the birth of your brother and sister added Sara."

"Sara you said and not or , wait are you and my dad having twins."?

"Oh crap man it was suppose to be a surprise."

"Yeah we are having twins, I found out through amniocentesis."

"Sara you are not even 30 why would you need that ? Isn't that test for older woman ?"

"Yeah but The Dr found something abnormal and to make sure everything was OK , she did the test,and that is how we found out about the twins."

"Well congratulations Dad and Sara."

"Hey Babe we got to get on the road, We have to be in Nashville by Saturday."!

"Yeah , Well I am going to miss you , guys, here is my cell and call me when ever you want. oh also not sure but in one of the cities one of my concerts is going to be on TV."

"OK well we will be sure to watch".

Edward and I kissed everyone good bye ,and we got in the Volvo and drove away.

"Oh Edward how much longer until we have to get on the bus?"

Um I think an hour and half ,why?"

"Edward I can't leave without saying good bye to Jake."

"OK sweetie we will drive to La push before we get on the bus.

Oh speaking about the bus , Babe did you talk to Wyatt about the bus situation?"

"Yes and he told me that he got three buses. One for us , one for the band and one for him and the road crew."

"Oh that is good, I just don't think it would be a good idea for anyone other then us to be on the bus, especially when I need to feed."

"Yeah babe could you imagine someone finding your stash of blood bags."

I dialed my cell and waited for Jake to pick up, I was about to hang up .

"Hello".

"Jake hey it's Bella listen I am about to leave for my tour."

"Bells that is today? Yeah come over I can't let you leave without saying goodbye to you guys."

"OK We will be there shortly."

A few minutes later we pulled up to Jake's and Leah's . Leah grabbed Aidan and carried him into the house.

"You know Aidan you are the most beautiful baby and me and uncle Jake are really going to miss you."

"So where are you guys headed first ", Jake asked.

"Nashville, I am doing a show at The Greer and another show at the Bridge Stone."

"Wow hey I think Metallica played The Greer. ,and Now my best friend is going to play there."

"Bella We really have to get going." "Yeah I know I am going to miss you guys."

"Yeah we are going to miss you too " I wrapped my arms around Jake and gave him a big hug. Hey call me Chief."

"You Bet, love ya Bells."

** Nashville Tennessee The Greer. Bella's first show**.

"Bella this place is incredible , I can't believe this is where you playing your very first live show."

"I know me either, thanks for coming with me baby."

"Yeah like I would let my sexy wife go anywhere without me."

"OK Bella , You ready to get out there?"

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be. Wyatt how many people are out there?"

"OH I think around 25,000 people give or take."

"25,000 people "!

"Bella look these people have already heard your songs ,and that is why they are here tonight. You have no reason to feel nervous."

"Yeah Babe don't worry you going to be great. and everyone is going to love you."

"OK Edward , and Thanks Wyatt for believing in me."

I was finishing getting ready in my dressing room when I heard someone knocking on my door. "Come in "

"Hello Izzy B , I am ".

"I know you are Gary Levox , Lead singer from Rascal Flatts! I am such a huge fan . Thank you so much for letting me open for you."

"Hey Izzy we heard your songs and you are very talented. Anyway good luck tonight. "

"Thanks Gary oh and call me Bella , Izzy B is just a stage name."

"OK Bella , well good luck and have a great show . Its going to be a fun tour."

Ladies and Gentleman , Making her Greer Arena Debut. The One The only Izzy B .

Screams and shouts filled the arena, I could not believe all these people were here for me.

I looked up and out into the crowd and I began to sing

s

You better take it from me,  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse he's like a drug.  
You get addicted to his love.  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch.

Chorus:  
He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice

Chorus:  
He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time  
But just remember-

Chorus:  
He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life,  
Oh you better run for your life

Edward's point of view

Bella looked absolutely beautiful on that stage. Everyone was singing and dancing in the aisle with all of her music. I was so proud of her. The Thoughts coming from every ones minds were overwhelming, Everyone in this Arena loved Izzy B and her music.

"This song I wrote for my husband , when we first started dating. I love you Edward and this song is for you."

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

"Bella sang 4 more songs and thanked everyone for coming out to see her show, Shouts of I love you's filled the arena.

"Bella baby you were incredible and everyone of those fans out there loved you."

"I know Edward That show was just so exciting."

"Yes it was, well Babe I think you should get some sleep you had an exciting evening ."

"Wait I can't go to sleep yet, I have to kiss Aidan good night."

I leaned down into Aidan's crib and kissed his nose, he wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes a little bit,

:Hey my sweet baby boy. mommy missed you so much , were you a good boy for daddy?"

"Yes he sure was, He was kicking his feet and hands when ever you sang a new song."

I was about to say something else to her,but I noticed that she was falling asleep with Aidan in her arms. I took him from her gently and placed him back in his crib.

The Next day Bella preformed another sold out show at Bridge stone. Bella's songs since we started the tour have been climbing the charts. Next time he cheats and Cowboy Cassanova were both climbing the country charts.

We drove through the night heading towards the next stop on Bella's tour .

A/n next stop will be where ever you guys suggest, I am going to be picking cities randomly, This is fiction so she could be in Houston in the next chapter and then in New york the next not going to stress over if that is possible or not, It's fiction and anything goes. well hope you enjoyed.

"


	3. Chapter 3

ON The Road chapter 3 Knoxville Tennessee.

A/n I decided that I am going to pick 2 cities from the 20 states I pick for Bella to sing at. She will preform at two arena's in each of these 2 cities, unless of course they only have one ,and then she will just move on to the next state and city. this chapter contains explicit sex scene

Edward's point of view

Bella's first two shows have been incredible , we are now on our way to Knoxville Tennessee, according to Bella's Tour Itinerary. I have been lucky so far all of her shows have been at night. I guess I will have to fake Aidan not feeling well, if she happens to do a an out side show. Of course Wyatt had video cams installed in the bus , so that if I have to I can watch from the bus. Usually Bella has me watching with Aidan in the back of the stage. Aidan has a crib set up in one of the back rooms , close enough to where I can see him, and yet far away that The loud music and different explosions don't damage is little ears.

"Hey babe is it my imagination or did we stop moving?"

"I think we stopped moving, Chris probably pulled over to rest for a minute. I will go and check and see if we are at a rest stop."

"I climb out of the bus and just like I suspected we are at a rest stop.

"Bella , we are at a rest area."

"Why would we be at a rest area, Chris is not the only driver, on this bus."

"I don't know I will find out , when they wake up."

I begin kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts under her silk Pajamas. I quickly remove her pajama top and bottoms . I lick and bite at her ears working my way down her glorious body, I want to high five God on the great job he did. he has given my Bella , a face of an angel , breasts that fit perfectly in my hands and mouth , and a pussy , that I swear was made just for and ass that must have been carved by the hands of God himself, what can I say I'm an ass man.

"Babe oh god , can Chris hear what we are oh fuck , doing"?  
"Babe the cab of the bus is sound proof, so you can scream your little head off and no one will hear you."

"Hm sounds good.".

Bella lowers her wet pussy over my hard cock , taking me inside of her. my cock is soaking wet from her arousal. she is riding me nice and hard.

"Hm fuck baby your pussy feels so tight around my cock . Yeah ride me baby.

"Say my name Edward"

"Bella"

"Who's cock is this?"

"Fuck baby its yours , its your cock. "

"DO you want to feel me cum all over your cock baby?"

"Fuck yes come all over my cock!"

I love it when Bella rides me and talks dirty to me.

I pull Bella off of my cock and bend her over and start fucking her doggy style. my hands are squeezing her breasts,and she is meeting me thrust for thrust. with one final thrust I cum deep inside of her. We both Collapse on our Bed. I kiss her lips softly. and hold her as she falls back to sleep , Chris must be well rested ,because I can feel the bus moving. We should be In Knoxville, very soon.

5-22-2011 Neyland Stadium

Bella's point of view"

"Hello Knoxville Tennessee How are you feeling? Are you feeling good.

This song is something new and I hope you all like it .

Baby I've got plans tonight, you don't know nothin' about

I've been sittin' around way too long tryin' to figure you out

But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinnin' my wheels

So I'm goin' out tonight in my red high heels

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me

I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see

Well, you said once yourself, baby, yeah, you know the deal

Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels

All those games you tried to play, well, they ain't gonna work on me now

( From: . )

I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby, just to keep you out

Well, you thought I'd wait around forever but baby get real

I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels

In my red high heels, in my red high heels

The crowds were screaming, and shouting , and I began singing my next song.

"Hey Ladies this is for all the men out there , who can't stay faithful to their woman.

Right now he's probably slow dancing

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

I sang four more songs, and ended my set.

Rascal Flatts came on the stage ,

They began to sing , God Blessed the broken road, but stopped before they got the chorus.

"You know something this song is missing something", states Gary Levox.

"Izzy B could you join us and sing this song with us"

Shouts of the crowd , encourage me.

"I would love to sing with you guys.,

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there, you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

The show is soon over and I am about to get on my bus, when I hear from the cab of the bus moaning and screams , That sound very familiar. I climb in and I see Chris . He is watching on a video tape as Edward and I are making love. I am riding Edward's cock and he is kissing and licking my breasts. Chris has his dick out and he is masturbating to us fucking on the screen. I can't believe what I am seeing.

I can't even look at Chris I am so upset, I enter the bus, with Tears streaming down my face. How could someone do this to another person.

Edward sees that I am crying and tries to comfort me.

"Baby what's wrong"!

I can't even answer him, I just crawl onto his lap crying my eyes out.

"Baby I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong?"

I finally find my voice .

" I saw Chris he was watching you and I when we were making love".

"Baby how was he watching us making love?"

"Well I was about to get on the bus and I heard moans and screams coming from the cab of the bus, I peaked in and Chris was jerking off to you fucking me doggy style."

"He was doing what ! I am going to kill him!

Edward's point of view

I use my vampire speed and I enter the cab of the bus , Now Chris is watching Bella and myself along with another one of the other drivers.

"What The Fuck is going on in here"!

"Oh shit , you caught us!"

I grab Chris by the throat, "How did you get this you sleazy mother fucker"!

"The web cams on the bus , They are everywhere man. Look I am not the only ones who have watched you and Bella having sex"!

"Who else has seen this?"

"Everyone man , you name the people on The crew they have all seen it.

"I am going to Wyatt I think all of you should be fucking fired"!

"Wyatt is not going to do shit, Who do you think gave us the video footage."!

A/n and I am going to end it there , I will update soon. Bella is still in Knoxville her next Concert will be at The Knoxville Civic Auditorium . Please leave reviews , The more reviews I get the faster I write.


	4. Chapter 4

ON The Road chapter chapter 4

Wyatt point of view

Ever since I seen her fine ass, performing at at Neon Moon, I wanted to see her naked ,and if I had to watch her and her husband fucking to do it I would. I could have had her start her tour while she was still pregnant,but who wants to see a woman naked with ugly disgusting stretch marks and a huge fucking belly. Maybe that is a turn on for her man ,but not for me.

I had all the hidden cameras installed before we left on the tour,only thing is is that I only made one camera visible and that was the one I told her dumb ass husband was a camera so that he can watch Bella's concerts from the bus. You know just in case the baby was not feeling well. I been handing out these videos to all the road crew , What do you think we been watching on the road. Let me tell you Miss Izzy B does not disappoint. I have cum so many times looking at her sweet pussy taking in her man's cock. The best was the night Her husband was fucking her doggy style from behind , I thought I was going to blow my load across the room. I almost feel bad for her, she is so trusting , believes that no one would hurt someone on purpose . Ha ha is she in for a rude awakening. I tell the guys only watch it in The Road crew bus. Not that it matters if they try anything I will sell those videos so fast , She won't know what hit her. Hey it's not everyday you hear Raising female Country Star has leaked Sex Tape.

Earlier Edward's point of view

"What The Fuck is going on in here"!

"Oh shit , you caught us!"

I grab Chris by the throat, "How did you get this you sleazy mother fucker"!

"The web cams on the bus , They are everywhere man. Look I am not the only ones who have watched you and Bella having sex"!

"Who else has seen this?"

"Everyone man , you name the people on The crew they have all seen it."

"I am going to Wyatt I think all of you should be fucking fired"!

"Wyatt is not going to do shit, Who do you think gave us the video footage."

"No way! , Why would Wyatt do this ?"

"Edward I am telling you the truth man" He is sick , he told us that if we said anything he would fire us all ."

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why I caught you and your buddy jacking off to me and my wife having sex"!

I am sorry about that,but Bella is so beautiful and she has a banging body."

"Yes and the only man that should be allowed to see her like that is me her husband. Do you mother fuckers understand how upset she is. Now where is Wyatt ,because I am going to wring his fucking neck!"

"He's in on the road crew bus."

"Thanks Chris, and if I ever catch you watching my wife and I having sex , I will kill you "!

I sneak into The Road crew bus silently , that is one of the benefits of being a vampire I can sneak up on my prey without them hearing me.

I follow Wyatt's scent he is in one of the back bedrooms on the bus, and he is watching one of the many sex videos of me and Bella.

"What The Fuck do you think you are watching?"

"Its not what it looks like"!

"Oh so that is not me and my wife having sex and you are jerking off to it."

"OH alright what if it is ,so what what are you going to do about it punk" . You do realize that I manage Bella's Career, You say anything and I will end her tour. How would you like to be responsible for destroying your wife's dreams of making it to the big time. Oh and another thing, do you have any idea how many of those videos I have. I would really think about making threats, do you know how quickly I could have these videos uploaded on You Tube."

I was about to say something when Chris came along

"Wyatt you are not going to do anything to Bella .Stated Chris. I won't let you hurt her anymore."

Oh and what the fuck do you think you can do , you have no fucking power. You are just a lowly tour bus driver that is it. Although I really admire your tough guy act."

"You know something you are right , I can't stop you from hurting Bella or her husband."

"Yeah I figured that is what you would say punk Now if you two don't mind I have a home made porno to watch. OH and Edward be sure you fuck your wife really good soon, I am getting bored watching this old material".

I was about to punch Wyatt in his mouth, I didn't even care if I Exposed myself. I was about to , but then Chris spoke again.

"You know Wyatt I may not be able to stop you but I called someone who can,"

"OH and who the fuck is that"?

. Just then a big fat man wearing a Ten Gallon hat and a white suit comes walking on the bus.

"Hello Wyatt care to explain to me what these sex tapes are that were sent to me?"

"Sir I can't control the fact That Bella Cullen and her husband are kinky and like to video tape themselves."

"Don't even try it I know how you are and You are Fired."

"Oh really I am fired good now I am going to take my video footage of Edward and Bella and I am going to sell it to the first tabloid I find."

Chris grabbed the dvds and broke all of them in half. "OH like that is going to stop me. I have all those videos backed up on my laptop."

"OH this laptop right here?"

"No Chris what are you doing?"

Chris takes the laptop and smashes it with a hammer.

"No what did you do,?"

"What I should have done long ago. Edward I am so sorry, I didn't say anything,but he threatened my job , and I am sorry once again about you and Bella catching me doing what I was doing. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well Its going to take me awhile to trust you, and I can't speak for Bella."

"Mr Cullen my name is Travis Macentire. I am the President of Lone Star records. I am so sorry about what Wyatt did. I would not blame you in the least if you wanted to sue ."

"No Mr Macentire its not your fault or your companies fault ."

"I would like to speak to Bella I know Wyatt is the one who signed her,but being President of the company I out rank him, so her tour will continue . She has nothing to worry about. I would like to tell her what is going on."

"Sir would you mind if I told my wife what happened .?"

"No of course not , you go ahead and tell her. Oh and if she wants to postpone the show at The Civic center for a later date I will understand."

I walked on the bus , Bella was breastfeeding Aidan , he was about to fall asleep , his mouth letting go of her breasts and his little head falling back

"I'll put him to bed love, We need to talk. Its about the sex tapes."

"Edward I really don't even want to think about that."

"I know but there is something you need to know, Wyatt was the one who installed the hidden web cams."!

"Edward are you sure ?"

"Yes Chris told me everything."

"Yeah like he is innocent he was jerking off to me too."

"Hon Chris stuck up for us and he destroyed the dvds and Wyatt's laptop. The ass hat was planning on uploading the videos to You tube."

"I can't believe he did that I trusted him I thought he was a nice guy. Now what am I going to do. I guess this means the tour is over. God all those people they paid money to see me."

"Bella I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Oh who is that?"

I take Bella's hand and I lead her to the front of the bus where Mr Macentire is waiting.

Bella's point of view

"Hello Bella I am Travis Macentire I am the President of Lone Star Records. I am so sorry about what Wyatt did. He has been fired and he will not be bothering you any more."

"Mr Macentire whats going to happen as far as the rest of the tour. Wyatt was the one who signed me."

"Bella you have nothing to worry about you are still signed to Lone Star and the tour will go on as scheduled."

"OH Mr Macentire that is wonderful I was so afraid I would upset all those people who came to watch me sing".

"Bella you are extremely talented , There is no way I am letting you go. Oh and please call me Travis."

"Mr Macentire no offense ,but its going to take me awhile to trust another man from this record company even if they are the President."

"I understand"!

"Mr Macentire I need a new tour bus, I can't stand being on this bus one more minute. It reminds me to much of Wyatt and the way he violated me and my husband. If its a problem ,My husband and I can get our own bus."

"Bella that won't be a problem,but it may take two weeks to get a bus ready So what we will do is put the band mates and road crew on one bus."

"That won't work either , I don't want to be on any of the Buses Wyatt was on watching me having sex."

"Bella I am not sure what to do?"

"Mr Macentire I will get my wife a limo and we will just check into a motel until we can get the new bus."

"OK sounds good, I will just push the next concert dates back 2 weeks."

Edward got us a stretch limo and we rode with Aidan to my next concert .

Tonight I was performing at the Knoxville Civic Center.

The Knoxville Civic Center Concert.

Hello Civic Center, you know sometimes in life thing happen beyond your control and you just need someone to take charge. That is what my lord and Savior Jesus Christ does. for me and for all of us.

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati On a snow white Christmas Eve Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline It'd been a long hard year She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention she was going way too fast Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass She saw both their lives flash before her eyes She didn't even have time to cry She was so scared She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel Take it from my hands 'cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go So give me one more chance To save me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock And for the first time in a long time She bowed her head to pray She said I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life I know I've got to change So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel Take it from my hands Cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go So give me one more chance To save me from this road I'm on Oh Jesus take the wheel

Oh I'm letting go So give me one more chance Save me from this road I'm on From this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel Oh take it take it from me Oh

'I sang 5 more songs and soon it was time for Rascal Flatts to come on stage. After a 2 hr show, I was done. Edward and I drove to the nearest motel we could find. We checked in and got Aidan settled.

I breast fed Aidan and had Edward burp him and change his diapers.

I placed Aidan in his crib and laid my head on Edward's chest. He lovingly stroked my head and hummed some tune until I fell fast asleep.

A/n this is it for this chapter. Bella will have her new bus and she will be headed for . Dallas Texas next. oh in case anyone was wondering why Edward did not hear Wyatt's thoughts . it is because Edward is so in love and so focused on Bella that new peoples thoughts are oblivious to him. I hope that is a good enough explanation. Please review . and thanks to all of you who have reviewed already.


	5. Chapter 5

On The Road chapter 5 Dallas Texas contains explicit sex scenes

A/n It is 2 weeks Later . Travis has gotten Bella a brand new bus and just to make sure If has been thoroughly searched for any web cams.

Bella's point of view

I was so happy Wyatt was out of my life. I could still not get over what he did to me. Mr Macentire suggested that I press charges. He said that Wyatt should be punished.

"Flashback

Edward, Mr Macentire ,Chris and some of the road crew were all gathered in my hotel room , we had just gotten the new bus ,and were getting ready to go to Dallas TX.

"Bella I really think you should press charges against Wyatt. What he did was unforgivable and he should be punished. Besides if another recording company hires him , he could do the same exact thing to some one else."

"Yeah but how would I even prove it Chris destroyed the evidence."

"Ms Bella, please don't be angry with me,but I didn't exactly destroy every dvd."

"OK ".

"Well when Wyatt started threatening us and our jobs, I stole one of his dvds. He had so many I knew he would not miss one. Oh and don't worry I have not watched it at all. I will never disrespect you or Edward like that ever again."

"OK so we have proof now , so I guess all that is left to do is call the police".

I took my cell out of my pocket and began dialing the number to the Local Police department.

In exactly 20 minutes Sheriff Brooks arrived at my hotel room.

"Hello Mrs Cullen what can I do for you?"

"I want to press charges against Wyatt Mackinaw."

"OK what did he do?"

"He videotaped my husband and I having sex without our permission. Then he made my road crew and band watch it. He told them if they didn't he would fire them."

"Mrs Cullen do you have one of these videos."?

"Yes just one, My driver Chris destroyed the rest. Mr. Mackinaw was threatening to post the sex tapes on You tube and he also said he was going to sell them to a tabloid magazine. I could not let that happen. If my father and my family or my friends found out about this, I would be mortified."

"Do you have any idea where he would have gone?" Mr Macentire , spoke up .

"No but I can give you his file it has all of his information in there , as far as his drivers license."

"Thank you I will run his License and I will find where he is."

Wyatt's point of view

Damn that Chris ruining all my plans, Well one thing he did right, He destroyed all the dvds so even if Sexy ass and Dumb ass wanted to press charges they couldn't without any evidence. Yep I was safe right here in my house. All of a sudden a heard a knock on the door, I was waiting for the Chinese food I ordered I could almost taste the Shrimp and Lobster sauce I ordered Oh and the rib tips.

"I'm coming I'll be right there, God I never thought you would get here I am starved."

"Hello Mr. Mackinaw I am Sheriff Brooks and you are under arrest."

"For what"?

"For video taping Mr and Mrs Cullen without their consent , and for Invasion of Privacy.

"Mr Mackinaw You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes I do.

"Edward's point of view

A few days later. I got a call from Sheriff Brooks , He informed Bella and I that Wyatt was arrested and will be in jail for a long time. He told us that Wyatt made a deal with the D.A. and was sentenced to 15 yrs prison . If it went to Trial he would have had to face more prison time.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her neck.

"Guess what baby Wyatt was arrested."

"Oh that is great I am so happy he is out of our lives."

"I know me too".

We started kissing each passionately , It has been awhile since we made love.

I slowly unbuttoned her blouse revealing her breasts.

:Hm No bra?"

"Yeah it is easier to Breast feed Aidan this way".

I took her breasts in my mouth licking and biting her nipples until they were hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we walked to the back of the new bus. I laid her on the bed and removed her pants and panties. I usually play around and lick down her body , but I could not wait . I dove in face first right between her thighs.

"God baby I missed the taste of your sweet pussy so much , don't ever make me go without it again."

After what happened with Wyatt , Bella was afraid for us to have sex , she felt as if she was being watched. Now that Wyatt was in prison and she knew he would not be getting out, it made her more relaxed. I continued my pleasurable torture on her nub and pumped her pussy with three of my fingers. Bella was moaning and trashing all over the bed. There is nothing more beautiful then my wife when she is climaxing.

"Edward please I need you inside of me now. "

I gave her pussy one last lick and rubbed my cock against her lips.'

"Fuck Baby you are so wet and tight on my cock, Do you like that baby my fat cock deep inside your tight hot wet pussy."

"Yes fuck yes I love being fucked by that enormous cock , oh fuck I am cumming ."

"Oh yeah cum for me baby milk my cock with your tight pussy.

I had her bent over the bed and I was thrusting deep inside of her, With one final thrust Bella and I reached our climax.

"Hm baby that was incredible I am so sorry I made you wait so long."

"Its OK love I understand. I love you ".

"I love you too".

"OH sounds like Aidan is waking up."

"OK I'll go and get him."

"No babe you relax I 'll get him , besides I want you to get plenty of rest before your next show."

"Hey little man is that you making all that noise.? OK lets go see what mommy has on the menu , Oh its milk again".

I fixed the pillows behind Bella's back making her comfortable.

Aidan was soon nursing and was quite happy.

"You know Edward Aidan is almost 5 months old I think we should ask Carlisle if we could start him on baby cereal and some fruit. I don't think he is getting full on my breast milk any more."

"OK sweetie lets call him."

I dialed Carlisle cell number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hello Dad it s Edward."

"Son I know your voice I lived with you for over 100 years. So how are you doing?"

"Oh we are good The Tour is going great."

"Where are you guys now?"

"We are on our way to Dallas. Bella is performing at the Franklin Stadium on Saturday and Westcott Field on Monday. "

"Wow sounds great , and how is my grandson doing ?"

"He is good actually Aidan is the reason why I am calling."

"Oh ".

"Yeah well he is always hungry and doesn't seem satisfied on just Bella's breast milk anymore."

"Well it is time to start him on rice cereal , and introduce him to some fruits. But make sure when you do you only introduce only one new fruit at a time."

"Why "?

"Well if Aidan was allergic to anything you would not know what it was if you have given him many new things to try."

"OK what fruit should we introduce first?"

"Bananas , you can mash them up and add them to his cereal in the morning. That should make him nice and full also before you put him to bed , if he is waking up during the night because he is hungry you can give him some cereal 30 minutes before bed time."

"Hey thanks dad, hey give mom a kiss from us and tell everyone there hello and that we miss them".

"I will son and tell Bella good luck with her shows."

"I will bye dad love you".

"I love you to son."

Bella's point of view

Saturday evening Bella's Concert at Franklin Stadium.

"How are you doing Dallas Texas!"

I got special permission from the queen of Country to cover this song and I hope I do it justice."

I remember it all very well lookin' back

It was the summer I turned eighteen

We lived in a one room rundown shack

On the outskirts of New Orleans

We didn't have money for food or rent

To say the least we were hard pressed

Then Mama spent every last penny we had

To buy me a dancin' dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair

And she painted my eyes and lips

Then I stepped into a satin dancin' dress

That had a split from the side clean up to my hip

It was red, velvet trimmin' and it fit me good

Standin' back from the lookin' glass

There stood a woman where

A half grown kid had stood

She said, "Here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down"

She said, "Here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down"

Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck

Then she kissed my cheek

And then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes

As she started to speak

She looked at our pitiful shack

And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath

She said, "Your pa's run'd off and I'm real sick

And the baby's gonna starve to death"

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said

"To thine own self be true"

And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across

The toe of my high heeled shoe

It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'

Askin', "Mama, what do I do?"

She said,"Just be nice to the gentlemen, Fancy"

"They'll be nice to you"

She said, "Here's your chance Fancy, don't let me down

Here's your one chance Fancy, don't let me down"

Lord, forgive me for what I do, but if you want out

Well, it's up to you, and don't let me down

Now your mama's gonna move you uptown

[. From: . .]

That was the last time I saw my ma

The night I left that rickety shack

The welfare people came and took the baby

Mama died and I ain't been back

But the wheels of fate had started to turn

And for me there was no way out

Weren't very long 'til I knew exactly

What my mama'd been talkin' about

I knew what I had to do

And I made myself this solemn vow

That I's gonna be a lady someday

Though I didn't know when or how

Well, I couldn't see spendin' the rest of my life

With my head hung down in shame

You know I might have been born just plain white trash

But Fancy was my name

She said," Here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down"

She said, "Here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down"

Weren't long after a benevolent man

Took me in off the streets

One week later I was pourin' his tea

In a five room hotel suite

I charmed a king, a congressman

And an occasional aristocrat

And then I got me a Georgia mansion

In an elegant New York townhouse flat

And I ain't done bad

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous hypocrites

They call me bad

They criticize Mama for turning me out

No matter how little we had

But though I ain't had no worry 'bout nothin'

From now on fifteen years

Well, I can still hear the desperation

In my poor Mama's voice ringin' in my ears

"Here's your one chance Fancy, don't let me down

Here's your one chance Fancy, don't let me down"

Lord, forgive me for what I do

But if you want out, well, it's up to you

Now don't let me down, honey

Your mama's gonna move you uptown

Oh, and I guess she did.

The crowd was singing along to Fancy , I always loved that song and I was so happy Reba Mac entire gave me permission to sing it at my show."

"OK this song is dedicated to my husband"

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky

Always stumbling' around in circles

But I must have stumbled into something

Look at me

Am I really alone with you

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living

Can't recall when I last felt that way

Guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew never knew it could be like this

But I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me

You're the last thing my heart expected

Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody

Someone who someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine

Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine

Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes .

I sang five more songs and watched Rascal Flats do there show.

On Monday I did my concert at West Cott Field

I had written a new song for my son Aidan.

"Hey everyone Y'all Having a good time.? This song I am going to sing I wrote for my son Aidan .

Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part,

Baby of mine.

Little one when you play,

Don't you mind what they say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear,

Baby of mine.

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/alison_krauss/baby_ ]

If they knew sweet little you,

They'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be,

Baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be,

Baby of mine.

Baby of mine

Pictures of Aidan appeared behind me on a huge screen. I was so surprised ,by this Edward must have given them to the tech crew and they added this to the show. Ever since Mr Mac-en tire took over , My shows have added some cool new features like more flashing lights and explosions . Its really cool

I finished up another show and We were soon on our way to the next city. San Antonio TX .

A/n Fancy is owned by Reba Macentire , and Baby MIne is Owned by Allison Kraus Some hearts is owned By Carrie Underwood

This will be the last time we will hear about Wyatt. If anybody has any ideas for country songs for Bella to sing , let me know in your reviews. I will use what ever songs you suggest since She has many more concerts to perform.


	6. Chapter 6

On The Road chapter 6 San Antonio Texas contains explicit sex scene

Edward's point of view

Radio announcer) "OK This song is by s singer who was discovered in the city of Port Angeles, at a Country Night club called Neon Moon. She is currently on her very first tour with Rascal Flatts. The number one country song in America is Cowboy Casanova. By Izzy B "

"OH my Fucking God"!

"Edward what is it is it Aidan is Aidan okay.?"

"No Babe Aidan is fine he is sleeping , Bella you are number one!"

"What I'm number one ? Wait you are saying that one of my songs is number one ?"

"Yes Cowboy Casanova is the number one country song in the country"!

Bella hugged me wrapping her legs around my waist, kissing me passionately we were ripping each others clothes off, before I knew it Bella was on top of me naked and riding my cock. bouncing up and down on my cock and screaming and moaning my name in my ear. reaching between her legs with my hands I flick her clit with my thumb , I can tell by the way she is throwing her head back and the grunts and moans coming from her that she is close to cumming. I pull her off of me and make her turn around so now that she is riding me in a reverse cow girl position . I am thrusting my cock deep inside of her. We are laying on the bed side ways and she is still in the back wards cow girl position except now she is leaned all the way over and she is holding on to my ankles as I pound her pussy hard. with blood curdling screams of pleasure Bella cums hard all over my cock .and I cum hard inside of her. I pull out and while she is still coming down from her climax I dive between her legs and begin licking and sucking at her now overly sensitive clit, withing a matter of minutes I am rewarded with streams and streams of Bella's warm cum squirting in my mouth.

"Oh my god Baby I am so sorry I think I just pissed in your mouth".

"No baby you just had a very intense orgasm. you are what sex experts would call a squirt er"

"I am a what?"

"A squirt er ".

"What is a squirt er?"

"OK love a squirt er is a woman that when she climaxes she literally ejaculates almost like a man . it is rare when it happens but that is what it is.

A/N (.org/wiki/Female_ejaculation)

"Edward that was just so intense I never did that before."

"I know baby and I am happy that I made you cum like that ."

I immediately pull out my cell phone and I dial Emmett's number.

"Hello , Oh Dude how are you how is the tour . I miss you Bro "

"Yeah Em I miss you too. Oh my fucking God Em you are not going to believe what I made Bella do , ?

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I know you are not on the phone with Emmett and telling him what you just made me do!"

"Bella I am a guy I have to brag to my brother . Its a guy thing."

"Yeah and if you ever want to see or feel this pussy again I would hang up in the next ten seconds."

I hesitantly ponder weather or not I should continue my call with Emmett.

"OK dude so what did you make her do ?"

"Edward you better not! OK fine go ahead tell him and you will see what happens to you."

"Em I got to go ,or she is going to kill me!"

"Eddie you are a Vampire she can't kill you you are indestructible."

"Yes this is true ,but she can deny me sex and I can't go without sex."

"Man you went without for over 100 yrs."

"Yeah but that was before I knew how fucking good sex with Bella felt." Then I whisper very low that no human can hear ,"Em I made her squirt!"

"Are you fucking kidding me , You made her squirt dude , You are the man!"

"OK but shush and don't tell anyone or I will be living the sex life of a celibate monk."

"No problem I won't say anything."

I wrap my arms around Bella and she pulls away from me.

"What is wrong baby?"

"Are you seriously going to ask Edward . What you and I do in our bed room is between you and I , not your brothers or anyone else s."

"OK Baby you are right and I am sorry do you still love me?"

"Yes of course I still love you . My sexy vamp y Lion ."

OK well babe I just fed Aidan his baby cereal with mashed banana and topped him off with a little breast milk and he is out for the night. Now I have to get to sleep because I have rehearsal before I perform at Freeman Coliseum."

and then in a few days I am performing at SAISD Alamo Stadium."

"OK so where are we going after Texas?"

"Um well according to the Itinerary I will be performing in Jacksonville Fl followed by Miami , Orlando and Saint peters burg. Fl "

"Wow how come so many stops in Florida?"

"I have no idea , I think Mr Macentire was saying that I have most of my fans in Florida."

"OK love ,but you do realize I will have to watch those shows in the bus with Aidan."

"I know baby ,but I think you will be alright most of my shows have been at night. so you should be OK."

Bella's point of view

I could not believe I had a number one song, That was beyond my wildest dreams I could not believe it.

When Edward told me about my song Cowboy Casanova hitting number one I wrapped my legs around him and practically attacked him. We had the hottest sex ever. we were like 2 animals going at it. Then after climaxing Edward dove between my legs making me cum so hard I squirted in his mouth. I honestly thought I pist in his mouth. Then he wanted to brag to Emmett about what he made me do. I was so mad at him for even considering sharing that with Emmett or with anyone for that matter. I am just now beginning to feel comfortable making love to Edward on the bus again. I know Wyatt is gone and is out of my life. I can't help but feel nervous sometimes.

I also miss my dad and Sara and my little brother Andrew.. I pull out my cell and dial my dad's number. I am disappointed when it goes to voice mail. I immediately call Sara's phone, but hers is also going to voice mail.

"Edward I was trying to call my dad and Sara but neither one of them are answering. I am worried."

"Bella I am sure they are OK."

"I don't know I am worried. Just then my cell rings it is Alice.

"Hello Relax Bella Your dad and Sara , just went away for a few days and they have shut their phones off . They wanted to have a week away before the twins come."

"OK so who is Watching Andrew?"

"Oh Esme and Carlisle are oh and they are having a ball with him. Hey talking about Babies How is my nephew doing?"

"Alice he is doing great. He is getting so big. and he is trying to talk."

"He is going to say DA DA in a few days."

"Alice isn't that to soon he is not even five months yet."

"Yeah but you forget he has some Vamp in him so he is going to be doing things faster then a normal human would."

"Oh OK Hey Alice I got to go, I have to get to sleep I have Rehearsals in the morning."

"Where are you guys now?"

"Right now we are on our way to San Antonio TX.

"Oh OK well get some sleep Bella , we miss you and love you and kiss Aidan for me and Jasper."

"I will Love you guys too."

I hang up and crawl into bed wrapping my arms around Edward. Before my head even hits the pillow I am sound asleep. wrapped up in my husbands arms.

**Wednesday night Freeman Coliseum.**

"How you doing San Antonio ? Are you feeling alright.

Shout hell Ya

"Hell Ya".

OK Guys this song is brand new , I swear I just wrote it a few days ago and you are the first to hear it

Shouts and hollers fill the stadium. I am going to need help by Rascal Flatts with this new song, Hey guys can you help me out with this song?"

Soon they join me on stage and we being to sing.

Picture perfect memories

Scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone 'cause

I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I

Ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

Said I wouldn't call

But I've lost all control

And I need you now

And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey

Can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping

In the way you did before

And I wonder if I

Ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one

I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

Said I wouldn't call

But I've lost all control

And I need you now

And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now

Whoa, whoa

Guess I'd rather hurt

Than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call

But I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now.

I perform 6 more songs and leave the stage as shouts of my name fill the air.

I watch from back stage as Rascal Flatts performs there songs. Aidan loves Life is high way .

"Edward look at Aidan when They play the next song."

"Why love what is he going to do. Just then Rascal Flatts begins to sing.

Well life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

[Chorus:]

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus]

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

[Chorus]

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus: (x3)]

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

"Did you see him Hon he loves this song"!

"Well babe what do you expect , Aidan has been traveling in a tour bus for almost 2 months."

Yeah I guess well at least he likes good music."

The show soon ends and we are now on our way to do the next show at SAISD Alamo Stadium.

A few day later I am at SAISD Alamo Stadium.

Hello San Antonio , Hello SAISD Almo Stadium!"

"Ok guys this song is for those of us who had to much fun and don't remember what we did the night before.

Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby.

Last night, I did things I'm not proud of

And I got a little crazy.

Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby.

And I don't even know his last name.

My momma would be so ashamed.

It started of, hey cutie where you from,

And then it turned into oh no, what have I done,

And I don't even know his last name.

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning

His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning

I had no clue what I was getting into.

So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo.

(oh, where did my manners go..)

And I don't even know his last name

My momma would be so ashamed

It started of, hey cutie where you from

And then it turned into oh no, what have I done.

And I don't even know his last name.

Here we go

Mmmmm..

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas.

I'm not sure how I got here

Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere

I gotta go, I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road

They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear.

There's just one little problem..

I don't even know my last name.

My momma would be so ashamed

It started of, hey cutie where you from

And then it turned into oh no, what have I done

And I don't even know my last name.

What have I done

What have I done

What have I done.

Oh, what have I done

I don't even know my last name.

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done

And I don't even know my last name.

mmm..

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.. ooooh.

It started off hey cutie where you from

And then it turned into, oh no what have I done

And I don't even know my last name

Oh, yeah.

After a few more songs I am done and I am back on the bus , In about 12 hrs or more I will be in Jacksonville FL .

A/n I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter please leave me reviews. Thank you to all of you who have added this to your favorites and story alerts . those of you who have added please review . I am guessing you must like my story or you would not add me to your lists. In The next chapter Sara and Charlie will be having the twins. in the next chapter a boy and girl. if you have any name ideas let me know.

Last Name is owned by Carrie Under wood

I need you now Is owned by Lady Antebellum

Life is a Highway is owned by Rascal Flatts.


	7. Chapter 7

On The Road chapter 7

The first part of this chapter is back home in Forks Washington , and the second half is where ever Bella and Edward are in their tour bus. Oh and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I would how ever not have a problem owning Robert Pattinson.

Charlie's point of view.

I must be luckiest man in the world. I have a daughter who is married , happy and enjoying her successful life. My son Andrew is starting to walk , and is getting into everything. I have a beautiful wife, who will soon be giving me two more beautiful children , and of course I have my beautiful grandson Aidan. I couldn't get any more happier if I were twins. Speaking of the Twins , Sara's doctor informed us , that with the way the babies are laying natural child birth was not going to be possible , I am waiting for my wife to get everything she needs so that we can finally head to the hospital and have these babies. I never thought at my age. I would have a 1yr old and two newborns to take care of. Sara says this is it for her, I would have to agree. I think our family is finally complete. I will leave the baby making to my daughter and son in law from now on.

"Sara are you just about ready?"

"Yes I just need to get a night gown to wear and then I am all set. Oh Charlie, Esme is going to be here in a few minutes to pick up Andrew, They are going to keep him until I get back from the hospital , oh They even offered to let us stay in there house , while I recuperate from the section."

"Sara I don't know about all that I am not sure I would feel comfortable staying in someone else s home."

"OK well then I will go and you can stay here by your self. But either way I am going. I can't take care of three babies by my self and be in pain at the same time."

Just then I heard a knock on the front door. "That must be Esme"

"Hey did you talk to Charlie about staying at our house for awhile?"

"Yes but he is being stubborn!"

"Charlie now stop being stubborn I want you and the babies to stay with us."

"Yeah but "!

"Yeah but nothing, I am not taking no for an answer, Sara is going to need a lot of help with your children, so for the next month and half you will be staying with us. "

"But".

"End of discussion !"

"OK I see I am not going to win OK so I guess I have no other choice."

Sara kissed me on my lips and says "Babe you never had one to begin with."

"OH I see well lets get going , We need to get you checked in at the hospital."

"OK lets go and have these babies."

**The next day . The birth of the twins.**

Sara was scheduled for surgery at 8 am sharp. I was put in scrubs and booties, before I was allowed in the room with her.

had some kind of barrier , that covered Sara's lower half from my view.

"OK now remember you work from the upper half and I work from here down. If you peak down here you will faint and you will be no good to your wife. Do you understand Mr Swan."

"Yes , Dr Collins how long does a C- section usually take?, You see my first two children were born naturally, so I am no familiar with all of this. Oh and will my wife be OK, I can't loose her. I love her so much. She is my life doctor!"

"Mr Swan I understand all of your concerns,but Sara will be fine. I have performed 100's of these C-sections. I will not let you or your wife or those babies down."

"Dr Collins how long does it take?"

"Well I should have both babies out in 30 minutes or less."

"Wow 30 minutes or less Doc you sound like a walking ad for Dominoes pizza. Hey if you take longer then 30 minutes to deliver my babies are they free?"

"Ha Ha Ha very funny, OK so are we ready to do this? Sara are you ready? "

"Yes Dr. Collins lets do this."

I kissed the top of Sara's head, and held her hands.

"I love you so much baby , I want to thank you for the beautiful son you have given me , and for these two beautiful children we are about to have."

"I love you to Charlie so much"

"OK are you two ready to meet your children?

I nodded and kissed Sara one more time , as Dr, Collin delivered my son and showed him to us. Sara gave him a kiss,before the nurse carried him off to clean him up.

10 minutes later , Dr. Collins delivered my daughter. Once again Sara kissed her and the nurse carried her off and cleaned her up.

"Charlie oh my god you have to call Bella and Edward , They are going to want to know we had the babies"!

"Sara I don't even know if Bella is performing right now"!

OK well then call Edward and he will tell her,but if we don't tell her she is going to flip out. Charlie come on you know how Bella is"!

"Yes I do , Boy do I know. OK what is Edward's cell number?"

"Um it is area code 345 232- 5976'

I punch the numbers and wait for my son in law to pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Edward?'

"Oh Hello Charlie, Bella its your dad!"

I can hear Bella in the back ground and Aidan is making some cute baby noises.

"Well this is a surprise , Is everything OK at home Charlie . There is no problem with the house is there"?

"Oh no nothing like that , Sara just had the twins and we wanted you two to be the first to know."

"Wow Sara had the twins!"

"What give me that phone Edward!"

For a minute I heard silence, and then my daughter came on the phone.

"Daddy are you series Sara had the babies!"

"Yes she did Bells"!

"OK so how much did they weigh?"

"You know I was so excited to see them I was not paying attention".

"Daddy how could you not pay attention , that is important to know!'

"Bells I am sorry I will let you talk to Sara she knows how much they weigh."

I hand my cell phone over to Sara. She is about to be put in her private room , Carlisle arranged for her to have one for her stay here at the hospital.

Sara's point of view

"Hello Bella"

"Congratulations So how are my new baby brother and sister, and how much did they weigh? OH and what did you name them?"

"Hey slow down OK well we named your new brother Brian Christopher Swan , and we named your sister Rebekah Lynn Swan , but we have been calling her Bekah . She seems to like it. Brian weighed 4lbs 3 oz and Bekah weighed 4lbs 2oz."

"Wow I can't wait to see them can you send me a picture of them ?"

"Yes I will send you a picture of them as soon as I am settled in my room. So tell me Bella where are you right now?"

"Well I know we are almost to Florida I have a concert in Jacksonville sometime tomorrow evening".

"Wow sounds exciting. Where are you going after Jacksonville?"

"Um Miami, Orlando and then Saint Peters berg".

"Wow and how is my grand baby doing? You know Bella I am only 29 yrs old I am way to young to be grandma."

"yeah well that is what happens when you marry someone who is pushing already has an daughter who is almost 19 .

"Ha ha very funny , anyway how is Aidan?"

"Oh he is great and getting so big. he said his first word!"

"Really what was it?"

"DA DA! oh and he rolls over by himself and he smiles at everything."

"Oh Bella You have to email us pictures of him ."

"I will as soon as I can. I miss you all so much.

"We miss you guys to , hey I get to get going, They are finally moving me to my room."

"Oh OK oh Sara where are you going to stay while you recuperate?"

"Oh at Carlisle and Esme's Esme , Alice and Rosalie said they would help me with the babies."

"Oh OK well that is good. I was concerned. You know that if I were home , I would have you stay with Edward and me."

"Yeah I know you would ,OK I really got to go. love you and I will talk to you soon.

"OK Bye Sara and tell my dad bye too."

Bella's point of view.

"Edward can you believe it baby ! I have a new baby brother and sister!"

"Yeah I know love , so what did they name them?"

"Brian Christopher, and Rebekah Lynn ".

"Nice names. oh hey where is Sara going to stay while she gets better from the c-section "

"Yeah she is staying at your parents with My dad.. Yeah my dad was being stubborn, but your mother told him basically to shut up and that they are staying and that was that."

"Yeah that sounds like my mom. OK so by tomorrow we should be in Jacksonville. Are you excited?"

"Yeah I always look forward to being in a new city. I am only doing one show there at the Jacksonville Municipal Stadium.

Wow I can't believe it Edward what a week , I have a number one song, and two new siblings."

"Yeah baby life is so good.

Just then My cell phone rang

"Hello Oh my God are you series, Yes of course. Oh thank you so much!"

"Babe who was that on the phone ?"

"OH my God Edward you are not going to believe it that was Mr Macentire. He called to tell me that I have just been nominated for Best New Country Artist."

Edward picked me and swung me around the room , Baby that is incredible!"

"Oh god I am so happy!"

"OK so when are they having the awards show?"

Sometime Next month In Las Vegas. Hey we need to arrange for the family to come to the show."

"Yeah we can do that love, and we can hire a nanny for the day to watch Aidan."

"I don't know about that I am not sure I can trust a stranger with our son."

"Bella I know for a fact , that if we invite our family , they are all going to want to be at the show, and I am not going to miss my wife get her award!"

"Babe lets not jump the gun I was just nominated."

"Yeah but I know you are going to win. Look I promise we will hire the best nanny and with my mind reading abilities we will know right away what kind of person she is"

"Yeah but what if she is like me and you cant read her mind"!

"I doubt that love , because you are one of kind."

'Yes and so are you"

I was about to dial the phone, when my Cell phone rang

"Alice wow what a surprise!"

" Yeah just calling to let you know the arrangements have been made and we will be see you in Vegas! Oh and Bella You owe one big Vegas Shopping trip."

A/n and I am ending it there. Next chapter will be The Jacksonville concert. The Trip to Vegas won't be for awhile. maybe three more chapters in. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

On The Road chapter 8 Jacksonville Fl

Bella's point of view.

Wow what a week , A number one song, nominated for a country academy award and I have new brother and sister . I can't wait till Vegas.

"Hey daddy".

"Oh hey Bella what a surprise what do you I owe this pleasure."

"Ha ha very funny daddy , anyway I am calling to tell you not to make any plans for July 8th ."

"Why what is going on that I can't make plans for July 8th?"

"Well because your daughter , me was nominated for best new country artist. The awards show is in Las Vegas ."

"Oh my god Bells are you series, wait hold on call waiting."

"Hello , Hey Jake , Oh my God Jake you are not going to believe it."

"What whats going on Charlie?"

"Bells was nominated for best new country artist"!

"Wow , Hey when you talk to her tell her congratulations."

"Oh I am on the phone with her now, hey I will talk to you later . Bye Jake "

"Bye Charlie."

"Oh Hey Bells that was Jake on the phone."

"OK"

"Oh I told him about the nomination."

"Oh good what did he say ?"

"He said congratulations".

"Hey Dad I got to get going , I have a show coming up and I have to get ready. Kiss Brian and Bekah for me. Oh and give Sara a Hug and kiss too".

"I will love ya Bells ".

"Love you Dad."

**Jacksonville Municipal Stadium.**

How Y'all doing Jacksonville? Ya"ll Feeling alright? I am feeling so good tonight. A few days ago I became a big sister for the second time. MY dad and Step mom just had twins . I am going to dedicate this show to them . My New baby brother and sister. Brian and Bekah."

They say life is so much sweeter

Through the telephoto lens of fame

Around here you get just as much attention

Cheerin' at the high school football game

I dreamed of going to Nashville

Put my money down and placed my bet

But I just got the first buck of the season

I made the front page of the Turnertown Gazette

Every last one, route one, rural heart's

Got a story to tell

Every grandma, in-law, ex-girlfriend

Maybe knows it just a little too well

Whether you're late for church

Or you're stuck in jail

Hey, word's gonna get around

Everybody dies famous in a small town

Tyler and Casey broke up

It ended pretty quietly

And we heard he was caught red-handed with her mama

So that's just what they let us all believe

Every last one, route one, rural heart's

Got a story to tell

Every grandma, in-law, ex-girlfriend

Maybe knows it just a little too well

Whether you're late for church

Or you're stuck in jail

Hey, word's gonna get around

Everybody dies famous in a small town

Well, baby who needs their faces in a magazine?

Me and you, we've been stars in this town since we were seventeen

Let's go on down to the quick stop

Wear your yellow shades and I'll put on my tight jeans

And we'll just spend the weekend burnin' rubber

And we'll let 'em point and stare in disbelief

'Cause every last one, route one, rural heart's

Got a story to tell

Every grandma, in-law, ex-girlfriend

Maybe knows it just a little too well

Whether you're late for church

Or you're stuck in jail

Hey, word's gonna get around

Everybody dies famous in a small town

Everybody dies famous in a small town

"OK guys this next song goes out to my new brother and sister Bekah and Brian and to my dad and step mom Charlie and Sara.

He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"

At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently

When she walked in, their eyes met,

And they both stared

Right there and then,

Everyone else disappeared, but

Chorus

One boy, one girl,

Two hearts beating wildly,

To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.

He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away

This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.

For a moment the whole world

Revolved around one boy, and one girl

In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church

Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words.

The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"

And he raised her veil

Like the night they met,

Time just stood still, for

Chorus

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,

"Congratulations, twins"

One boy, one girl

Two hearts beating wildly

To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.

He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away

This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,

And for a moment the whole world,

Revolved around one boy, and one girl

The Crowds were screaming for more. I sang five more songs and as always I watched with Edward and Aidan when Rascal Flatts came on stage. I have been having such a good time on this tour. By tomorrow I will be in Miami I believe Mr . Macentire said I have two shows that I am doing there . One at FIU Community Stadium and the other at The Miami Arena. I was thinking about what songs I was going to perform when I noticed , Aidan was feeling a little warm.

"Hey Hon does Aidan feel warm to you?"

" Bella yes actually he does,"

"Oh my God Edward you don't think he is sick do you?"

"He could be , OK baby don't panic Babies get sick all the time."

"Yeah but not our baby, You need to call Carlisle . He needs to come out here and check on him "!

"OK Baby calm down I will call Carlisle."

Edward's point of view

"Hello , Hey Dad listen Bella and I are very worried, Aidan is coughing and he feels very warm. we think he may be sick can you come to Jacksonville and check on him for us?"

"Of course".

"OK Bella and I will be parked by the Jacksonville Municipal Stadium. Thanks dad."

"Of course hey that is my grandson, look son I am sure all it is a case of the sniffles. Remember I had given Aidan all of his immunizations before he left with you guys on tour."

"Hey Bella wants to talk to you".

"Hey Bella".

"Carlisle I am so scared Aidan has never been sick before . do you think he will be alright?"

'I am sure he will be , Bella don't worry babies get sick. I promise he will be fine."

"OK Carlisle see you soon.".

"Hey Edward is Bella ready we have to leave to get to Miami by morning."

"Mr Macentire Bella and I can't leave Jacksonville ."

"why not Bella has two shows in Miami she has to do."

"Mr Macentire I am sorry,but I am waiting for my father in law to arrive from Forks."

"OK why?"

"Mr Macentire its my son Aidan he is sick."

A/n Next chapter Carlisle will arrive to see what is wrong with Aidan . please leave reviews. oh and please I need Ideas for songs for Bella to sing. I am running out of Ideas , so please send them to me in your reviews. I will use your songs.

Famous in a small town is owned by Miranda Lambert.

One Boy one girl is owned by Collin Raye. I could not find a song for twins by a female singer.


	9. Chapter 9

On The Road chapter 9 Still In Jacksonville will contain explicit sex scene

A/n sorry it took so long to post I was having trouble with Fan fiction it would not let me post anything.

Carlisle's point of view

I was positive that what ever Aidan had was nothing, but a mild case of the sniffles or he was teething. From what Bella and Edward were say his symptoms were. I understand they are first time parents and when your child is sick for the first time, you do tend to panic.

I pulled up to the rest area where Bella and Edward said they would be staying at. I could not believe the size of the bus , they had. it was the size of a medium size apartment. I knocked on the bus door and waited for one of them to answer.

"OH dad thank god you are here . Bella is freaking out about the baby!"

"Edward calm down now did you guys take his temperature ?"

"Yes and its very high dad its almost 104 degrees"

"OK I am going to go in and see my little guy and see what is wrong with our little Aidan.

When I walked into Aidan's room Bella was holding him in her arms . He was crying , drooling and pulling on his ear.

"OK little buddy papa is going to see what all the trouble is "

I took out my medical bag and listened to his lungs and examined him from head to toe.

"OK so what is wrong with him"? Bella asked in a panicky voice.

"Bella Aidan has classic symptoms of teething, that is why he is drooling , grabbing his ear, the high fever and the fussiness is all part of that."

"Yeah but why is he coughing and sniffling, are you sure he doesn't have a cold or something"?

"No I listened to his lungs and he is all clear. I am going to give you some baby Tylenol drops Give him the baby Tylenol every 4-6 hours . In between if you notice he is still in any pain , as you waiting for the Tylenol to work,You can give him some Humphrey 3. I am going to go home in a few days just to make sure his symptoms improve, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Oh and I brought you a teething ring for him, keep it in the freezer. The coldness will help numb his gums."

"Dad are you sure he is going to be OK?" asked Edward as he walked in carrying a glass of juice for Bella to drink.

"Yes he is going to be fine son , don't worry. Babies teeth. "

"Hey Dad what is humphreys3 I never heard of them?"

"They are used for Teething, wakefulness and colic. a lot of parents swear by them."

"OK dad thanks so much for coming out , and taking care of him for us"!

"Anytime after all what are Papa's for "!

"OH Carlisle, since you are here already , why don't you come along with us to Miami You can watch me perform on stage."

"Bella I am not sure what about the sunlight?"

"Its OK The show is at night so there won't be any problems, You can watch from back stage with Edward . What do you say will you stay and watch?"

"Yeah I would love to , just let me call Esme and let her know I am staying."

I dialed my cell and waited for her to answer.

"Hello Carlisle is everything OK with the baby?"

"Yes my love he was just teething nothing to worry about."

"Oh well that is good, so when can I expect you back?"

"Well here is the thing I was going to come home tonight,but Bella asked me if I would like to go with her to Miami and see one of her shows. I am going to be home on Monday".

"Oh OK , yeah but what about the sun ?"

"Bella said the show is at night so I don't have to worry ".

"OK well enjoy love you".

"I love you to my angel.

"Bella's point of view

You don't have any idea how scared I was waiting for Carlisle to come, and tell me what was wring with Aidan . I was thinking all of these worse case scenarios . like he had some rare liver disease or that his little organs were failing , and since he has some vampire in him , natural human cures would not even work.

Thank god all it was was teething. I had to admit I was surprised , when Carlisle said it was teething. I thought when babies teeth that they just drool and cry. I did not know they can have cold like symptoms and a fever. I think when I saw the thermometer and it said 104 . was what made me panic the most.

I was suppose to be performing in Miami today, but when I explained to Mr Macentire that Aidan was not well he called the arena and we rescheduled for Monday. Everyone who bought tickets for Fridays show would automatically get their tickets changed for Monday.

It was interesting traveling the night with Carlisle , I think he really enjoyed being on the bus with us.

Around 11 pm I was getting tired and even though Edward does not sleep , he still lays down with me when I go to sleep at night.

Edward started to palm my breasts with his hands

"Babe stop your dad is just next door"!

"Yeah and we are married and its been awhile since I have made love to my wife. He removed my top and started licking and sucking at my nipples making them extremely hard. His ice cold fingers finding their way into my silk panties.

"Hm god baby so good, but Edward I don't want your dad hearing us making love"!

" Bella I spent the majority of my existence listening to Carlisle and Esme make love and let me tell you don't let them fool you they can get very loud"!

"Yeah but I don't feel comfortable with him hearing us"!

I watched as he got up from the bed completely naked his thick cock standing firm at attention. He grabbed his I pod and plugged them into my speakers turning them up very loud. bending over giving me a great view of his ass.

"Hm babe what are you doing?"

"Playing music so dad can't hear you scream and moan as I thrust my cock into your wet pussy".

I laid there now naked as the music began to play and Edward began licking and probing at my clit. sucking it in his mouth . "Hm that feels so good, baby"

. As Edward thrust-ed his cock deep inside of me Edward began to sing along with Marvin Gaye

Ooh, now let's get down tonight

Baby I'm hot just like an oven

I need some lovin'

And baby, I can't hold it much longer

It's getting stronger and stronger

And when I get that feeling

I want Sexual Healing

Sexual Healing, oh baby

Makes me feel so fine

Helps to relieve my mind

Sexual Healing baby, is good for me

Sexual Healing is something that's good for me

Whenever blue tear drops are falling

And my emotional stability is leaving me

There is something I can do

I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and

Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me

The love you give to me will free me

If you don't know the things you're dealing

I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing

Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight

Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right

Baby I got sick this morning

A sea was storming inside of me

Baby I think I'm capsizing

The waves are rising and rising

And when I get that feeling

I want Sexual Healing

Sexual Healing is good for me

Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush

Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us

Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me

Sexual Healing is something that's good for me

And it's good for me and it's good to me

My baby ohhh

Come take control, just grab a hold

Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it

Honey, oh we're feeling fine

You're my medicine open up and let me in

Darling, you're so great

I can't wait for you to operate

I can't wait for you to operate

When I get this feeling, I need Sexual Healing (ad lib)

(while ad libing, he sings something like:

darling please don't procrastinate

'cause I may have to masturbate)

We thrust-ed against each other two bodies tangled in bridal passion hot and sweat meeting ice . My body was on fire. I know before I felt uncomfortable with Carlisle laying in the room next to us and knowing that even though we had the music playing he knew what we were doing , was such a turn on for me.

"OH Yeah Fuck Edward I am so close "

"I know me too baby yes come for me , come all over Daddy's big fat cock , yeah so fucking good."

OH yes , Oh yes , OH Edward, Oh Shit I am going to cum so hard baby so fucking hard"

I thrust ed hard and fast against him , as wave after wave of my orgasms passed through my body, Edward and I climaxed hard with each other , both of us collapsing on the bed,

"Damn baby that was so fucking intense "

I know , I love you so much "

" I love you to baby ."

**The Miami Arena**

Edward's point of view

Aidan has been doing so much better, everything that Carlisle has given him has worked, especially those Humphrey s 3 , man those things are a god send. I was really excited for Carlisle to watch Bella perform. I love watching her in her element. she is so free and loose when she gets on that stage. Its like she transforms from the quiet shy woman who is my wife and becomes this sultry vixen of song. My Country Goddess.

An hour before show time, Carlisle , Aidan and I were back stage watching Bella

"Hey dad are you excited about tonight's show?"

"Yeah very I can't remember the last time I seen a live show, I think the last show I went to was when Old Blue Eyes was on tour."

"Holy shit Carlisle , You saw Sinatra in concert!", yelled Bella in between sets.

"Yeah Esme is a huge Sinatra fan, she practically begged me to learn Strangers in the night for her and Come what May is Carlisle and Esme's song"

Bella's point of view

"Yeah my grandma was a big Sinatra fan she was one of those bobby sockers that would scream for him.

OK well Carlisle get comfortable, and enjoy the show, exclaimed Bella as she walked away from us.

How you doing Miami , You feeling good out there? I want to apologize for having to cancel the concert for Friday and making it for Monday. My son Aidan was sick and I had to make sure he was better before I could perform, I can't give you all the 110% performance you all deserve If I am worried about my baby. I hope you understand.

OK here we go guys , The first song I am going to sing is about a girl who has an ungrateful husband, thank god I don't have one of those."

Flowers and wine is what I thought I would find

When I came home from working tonight

Well now here I stand, over this frying pan

And you want a cold one again

I bought these new heels, did my nails

Had my hair done just right

I thought this new dress was a sure bet

For romance tonight

Well it's perfectly clear,between the TV and beer

I won't get so much as a kiss

As I head for the door I turn around to be sure

Did I shave my legs for this?

Now when we first met you promised you'd get

A house on a hill with a pool

Well this trailer stays wet and were swimmin' in debt

And you want me to go back to school

I bought these new heels,did my nails

Had my hair done just right

I thought this new dress was a sure bet

For romance tonight

Well it's perfectly clear,between the TV and beer

I won't get so much as a kiss

As I head for the door I turn around to be sure

Did I shave my legs for this?

Darlin did I shave my legs for this?

"Hey this goes out to all my gals who like to let loose and party , Hell Guys do it all the time "

Got in this morning at 4 AM

Your as mad as you can be

Well I was drinking and talking

And you know how that goes

Time just slipped away from me

By the time I knew what time it was

It was to late to call home

Stop carrying on and acting like a child

I wasn't doing anything wrong

Guys do it all the time

And you expect us to understand

When the shoe's on the other foot

You know that's when it hits the fan

Get over it honey life's a two way street

Or you won't be a man of mine

So I had some beers with the girls last night

Guys do it all the time

I know I left my clothes all over the place

And I took your twenty bucks

No I didn't get the front yard cut

Cause I had to wash my truck

Will you bring me a cold one baby

Turn on the TV

We'll talk about this later

There's a ballgame I wanna see

Guys do it all the time

And you expect us to understand

When the shoe's on the other foot

You know that's when it hits the fan

Get over it honey life's a two way street

Or you won't be a man of mine

So I had some beers with the girls last night

Guys do it all the time

You look like you just took

A long look in the mirror

Tell me baby if things don't look

A whole lot clearer, ooh

Get over it honey life's a two way street

Or you won't be a man of mine

So I had some beers with the girls last night

Guys do it all the time

Yeah guys do it

Yeah guys do it

All the time, all the time

Yeah guys do it

Yeah guys do it

All the time

The arena erupted with loud screams, and hollers. I sang five more songs and as always I watched Rascal Flatts do their songs. I was enjoying the look on Carlisle's face he was really enjoying the show.

Later that night when we were saying goodbyes

"OK so Next month I want you to join us in Vegas, I need my father in law to be there when I win or don't win my award"

"Bella I have confidence you are going to win that award, your fans love you, and you are so talented."

"Thanks so much, I handed him Aidan and he gave him a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye little man , Poppa will see you soon , I love you "

"OK dad thanks for coming, added Edward hugging his dad goodbye, I will see soon Love you and kiss mom for me".

"I will son I love you too. Well Bella I will see you in Vegas on July 8th , can't wait to see my daughter in law win New Country Artist of the Year".

"Hey Carlisle don't jinx it"!

"What jinx You are going to win , Alice told me to tell you she already seen it"!

A/n well I am going to end it there, I will have something new up soon as I get at least 5 reviews. When my daughter was a baby Humfrey's three was a god send, they work excellent for teething babies.

Sexual healing is owned by Marvin Gaye

Did I shave my legs for this owned by Deanna Carter

Guys Do It All The Time Mindy McCreedy


	10. Chapter 10

On The Road chapter 10 Las Vegas

A/N I am posting this on the night of the real Academy of Country music awards and guess what this year its in Vegas just like this story I promise I had no idea.

Bella's point of view

I could not believe what Carlisle just told me. He said that Alice already saw me winning . I could not believe in a few hours I would be in Vegas , I was so nervous, its one thing to perform for the fans ,but tonight I was going to perform Cowboy Casanova , for Reba, Miranda Lambert, Faith Hill , Tim McGraw , Etc . I must have folded and refolded the same pair of Edward's pants 10 times.

"Hey Babe do you realize you have folded unfolded my pants 10 times?"

"Yeah I am so sorry hon , Its just that I am so nervous for tonight".

"Babe you are going to be great, besides its not the first time you performed for a huge crowd. You do it practically every night."

"Yeah but Edward those are just for the fans. Tonight I came going to perform in front of my peers and people I have idolized. I keep thinking what if they don't like me or worse I forget the lyrics to my song"!

"Sweetie that won't happen besides they usually have a big screen with the words on it for you to read just in case you forget."

I was beginning to relax when my cell rang I looked at the caller Id and it was Travis, Macentire. I started calling Mr Macentire by his first name about a week ago . He has proven to me time and time again that he is trust worthy person, who not only cares about me ,but my family. I will never forget how understanding he was when I thought Aidan was really sick.

_Flashback_

_"Mr Macentire, I am so sorry ,but we are going to have to postpone the Miami concert"!_

_"Why whats wrong?"_

_"Its Aidan he is really sick and I am not sure what is wrong with him. I called up my father in law and he is going to fly down to Jacksonville and see what is wrong"._

_"Why don't I just get you a local pediatrician Bella , if needed we can pay for the bills with the record company money."_

_"Thanks but Aidan only trusts his papa and its complicated so I would prefer he goes to him . Mr. Macentire I am so sorry I have to cancel,but I can't give a 110% performance if I am worried about my son."_

_"Bella don't stress about it . Besides you are right I can't expect you to go out there and perform for your fans if you worried about Aidan. Tell you what I am going to call the arena right now and I am going to tell them to postpone your show till Monday . Everyone who bought tickets to Fridays show will be able to see you when you perform your Monday show."_

_"Thank you so much for understanding, I was wondering would it be OK if I started calling you by your first name? After what happened with Wyatt I never thought I would trust another man in this business again,but you are nothing like Wyatt at all."_

_"Bella I would be honored to hear you call me by my first name. To be honest hearing you call me Mr Macentire all the time makes me feel old"._

_"Oh you are not old Travis ,stop saying that!"_

_"Bella I am almost 40 years old"._

_"Yeah boy Gramps lets get you in the rocker before you fall down"._

_"Ha ha very funny".._

end of Flash back

"Babe your phone is ringing aren't you going to pick it up?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that . Hello ."

"Oh Bella hello listen I have the best news are you sitting down?"

"Yeah Travis I am sitting down what is it?"

"Well not only were you nominated for Best new country artist, but you were also nominated for 2 more awards. Song of the year and album of the year."

"Shut up Travis you are joking right?"

"Bella why would I joke about something like that. There is no joking when it comes to the Academy of Country music awards. oh and your favorite actor is going to being presenting the Best new artist award."

"Oh My God , Travis are you telling me That Robert Pattinson is going to possibly hand me my award I am going to get to touch him."

"Yeah that is what I am telling you , Hey you might even get to hug him too."

"Travis you have to get me to New york on April 17th I want so bad to go to the Water for Elephants premiere"!

"Hm I think I can pull a few strings and make that happen".

"Travis if you were here right now I would give you the biggest hug and the sloppiest kiss you ever had in your life"!

"Hey what would Edward say about that?"

"Nothing Edward knows that I could never love a man as much as him. He is secure in our relationship."

"OK well get plenty of rest , and I will see you soon."

I hung up the phone and jumped into Edward's arms.

"What's going on Bella and why are you so excited?"

"Edward that was Travis on the phone you are not going to believe what he just told me."

"What did he just tell you love?"

"I am also nominated for song of the year and Best album of the year. Not only that but my favorite actor is going to be presenting the Best New Artist Award."

"Wait you mean Robert Pattinson. "

"Yes oh and Travis is going to get us tickets to his premiere for Water for Elephants isn't that awesome!"

"Yes love I am so proud of you , but we have a problem we need to find a sitter for Aidan for the night of the awards show."

"Oh that is not a problem see Travis explained to me that most of the artist who come to the awards show often bring their families with them including their children, He told me that the awards show has a top of the line staff that take care of the stars children while they are watching the show . He said they are checked throughly."

"OK love well that is good to know that my son will be in the best hands tonight."

**Luxor Hotel and Casino**

Edward can you believe it we are staying in the Lu xor Hotel, do you have any idea who use to live here?"

"yes I do Criss Angel."

"Hey babe I bet you could freak the mind freak with your mind reading abilities".

"Yeah I probably could ."

"Oh Edward before we go back on the road and leave Vegas I would love to go and see his Show Believe I hear its phenomenal"!

"Yeah sure I don't see why not. I am pretty sure I could get my mom to watch Aidan for us for the evening."

I was about to kiss Edward when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hm I wonder who that could be ?"

"Bella Cullen you know who it is now open the door"!

"Alice its so good to see you I have missed you so much"!

"Hey I missed you too , but hey we need to get going"!

"Why whats the hurry the awards show is not for another 10 hours"!

"Bella did you forget that you owe me an awesome shopping trip in Vegas?"

"No of course not !"

"Well then lets go I need to find the perfect outfit for the awards tonight. Oh and you are going to let me buy you some new clothes and you are not going to argue with me either."

"Oh alright I won't argue,but no more then 10 new outfits"!

"Oh alright God Bella you are no fun."

"Alice dragged me into store after store. looking for the perfect dress for the awards show. We must have been to 15 different dress shops when she finally found what she was looking for.

"Yes this is it just like in my vision . You know I I would say I can't wait to see how I am going to look in it ,but since I can see the future I already know I am going to look unbelievable."

"Alice"!

"What its true ".

Alice stuck to her promise and only bought me 10 outfits, but she also said that along with the ten outfits I needed ten panty and bra sets to go along with them. I also wanted to pick up a a few sexy lingerie pieces to wear for Edward . I was trying on a white bone corset with a garter belt. I had to have one of the sales ladies help me put it on .

"Damn girl that corset looks hot. I tell you if I was not madly in love with my husband I would totally join the other team for you Bella".

"Very funny Alice, do you think Edward will like it ?

"Like it honey is going to go nuts when he sees you wearing that. Bella do you realize that corsets were the lingerie of the 19th century . If I were you I would have me and Jazzy take Aidan for the night ."

After 5 hours of shopping we finally returned to the Lu xor I ran into a few fans in the lobby and signed autographs for them they all wished me luck for tonight. I walked into our suite and was picked up and swung around in the air by Emmett.

"Hey Squirt how you doing"!

I looked over at Edward my eyes and face red with anger.

"I don't fucking believe you Edward You told your brother !'

A/n and that is where I am ending it . Part 2 of Vegas will be up as soon as I hit 5 reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

On The Road chapter 11

A/N well you all gave me my 5 reviews and I am now posting the next chapter, Thank you so much for giving them to me so quickly. Oh and I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do however own Aidan all the twilight dvds that have been released the entire book series. A New moon blanket and a huge framed picture of Edward Cullen.

_previously on On the road_

_"Hey Squirt how you doing"!_

_I looked over at Edward my eyes and face red with anger._

_"I don't fucking believe you Edward You told your brother!_

_Bella's point of view  
_

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen , you get your bony vampire ass in this room right now"

"What what did I do ?"

"You know what you did , I told you our sex life is private , and after I told you not to say anything you told the one person who is going to pick on me for the rest of my life , oh and since I plan on getting changed one day , is going to be for eternity."

"Bella its a guy thing , come on you are telling me that you have never told my sisters how I rocked your world , or how hard I can make you cum?"

"No because its nobody's business what goes on in our bedroom . Edward , you know by you telling Emmett about what I did that night is just as bad as Wyatt putting those cameras in our old tour bus and watching us fucking. Its a fucking invasion of privacy. "

"Yeah but Bella I was just so proud of what I did to you, I had to tell someone. Look I am sorry alright I didn't think it was a big deal , and I didn't think My brother was going to be so stupid that he would call you by that name!"

"That's the problem Edward you didn't think, I don't know I think ever since you started getting some your IQ has dropped."

"Hey that is just mean "!

"Yeah well Virgin Edward would have never betrayed me like this"!

"Bella baby I am so sorry , I was stupid and you are right I should have never said anything to Emmett. God I don't even know why I did it. I think its because all those years listening to Jasper and Emmett's thoughts and how they would brag about making Alice and Rosalie doing all these things in bed. seemed to make them feel like a man , and all I know is I had nothing to share with them. When I made you cum like that , you know where you squirted and I know for a fact that they have never been able to make Alice or Rosalie do that I had to brag about it. I am sorry baby I just wasn't thinking . Believe me I never meant to hurt you. I love you"

"Edward I love you too,but right now I am very angry with you and I am just not ready to forgive you yet. I just I need to get some air . I'll be back later."

"Esme can you keep an eye on Aidan for me for a little while I need to go walk around and get some air."

"Yes of course Bella. What ever you need."

"Thanks you are the best. I 'll be back in time before the award show. I am actually going to get ready there. I have a whole make up and hair team that is going to work on me."

I walked around Vegas for what seemed like hours. I must have really been deep in my thoughts because I never saw the person I bumped into . Before I knew it we were both on the ground.

"Geez why don't you watch were you are going".

"Oh I am really sorry miss I didn't see you ."

Wait why does that accent sound so familiar to me I wondered , I looked up and I was staring into Robert Pattinson's eyes.

Now don't get me wrong I love Edward more then life it self,but Robert Pattinson was one fine specimen of a man.

"God Mr Pattinson I am so sorry I was so rude to you, God I am just having a really bad day . I had a fight with my husband and I was just walking around trying to get over my anger."

"OK first of all please call me Rob , Mr Pattinson is my father's name."

"OK Rob , I am Bella Cullen , but in the biz I am known as Izzy B"

"OH Izzy B I have heard of you , Reese was listening to your CD while we were filming Water for Elephants. I have to admit country music is not exactly my favorite music, but I really enjoy your stuff. I even bought a CD for myself. "

Gee thanks yeah my husband was the same way. See his sister and brother made him come to a club I was performing at , when I was 17 yrs old."

"Wait what kind of club allows a 17 year old to sing ?"

"Well its a really long story ".

"Hey I like long stories ".

"Well when I was 16 years old my father was shot in the line of duty . He was no longer able to work and the bills in our house was just piling up. I had two weeks to pay the electric and my house was on the verge of foreclosure. I found an Ad in the paper for a new Country club called Neon Moon, I went down auditioned and got the job. about a month later my boss . Austin Bodine found out I was a minor. I thought he was going to fire me,but I was bringing in so much money he decided that I was to much of an asset for him. He also was very protective of me and did want to see me or my father loose our home , so instead I would perform only on weekends. "

"Wow so how did you get a recording contract?"

"Well Austin knew I guy named Wyatt who worked for Lone Star records and he heard me perform at the Club and wanted to sign me. I got married to Edward and shortly after I got pregnant."

"Wow you look to young to have a baby how old is he?":

"His name is Aidan and he is almost 6 months old. would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Yeah sure , Wow he sure is cute he looks just like you."

"Do you think so I don't know I think he looks like my husband."

"OK so what did your husband do that made you so angry ?"

"Well its kind of personal ?"

"OK but if you need to talk you know I am here. besides sometimes it feels good just to get it out"!

"Yeah I guess you are right , well lets just say I told my husband not to tell my brother in law about something he made me do and he told him. Then in front of our family he called me this nick name , and I just got so mad .

I yelled at my husband and told him that I could never trust him ."

"Wow sounds like he bloody messed up ."

"Yeah he did I just feel that was goes on in a couples bedroom is meant to stay between that couple . it should not be shared with anyone."

"Yeah but what can I say Sometimes Guys feel like they need to brag,but if you told him not to say anything he should have never went against your wishes."

Its just after what happened with Wyatt I thought my husband would be more sensitive to my feeling".

"Why what did this Wyatt person do?"

"Lets just say he violated my trust and me and my husband's privacy . He had hidden cameras installed on my tour bus without my knowledge and he was making intimate dvds of me and my husband. He was watching them and making my road crew and band watch with him. I found out , because I happened to go up front of my bus to get something late at night and my driver was getting off from it."

"God that is awful I hope you got Wyatt fired."

"Yeah and I pressed charges he is in prison for a very long time. I thought for sure my career was over,but then I met Travis Macentire the record company president and he decided to keep me on . It took me a long time to trust him , In fact I just recently felt comfortable enough to call him by his first name. God Rob I know we only just met , but you are so easy to talk to. "

"Yeah you too so do you think you will ever forgive your husband?"

"Yes I love him and I know he was just being stupid I know he did not intentionally mean to hurt me."

"Hey Bella look I don't know if you are doing anything on the 17th but I would love for you to come with your husband to the premier of my new movie."

"Oh my God thank you so much I was asking Travis if he could pull some strings and get me some tickets."

"Hey don't even worry about tickets , hey do you have your cell on you? I will give you my cell number. Call me and we will have dinner before the show. You me and your husband. Then we will go to the premiere together in my limo ".

"Hey thanks , wow I can't believe how late it is . Well I have to get back to the hotel and get my dress so that I can get ready. Thank you for listening ."

"You are welcome oh and Bella good luck"!

"Thank you Rob ",

I could not believe it I just spent over an hour hanging out with Robert Pattinson . God he is so nice and so easy to talk to . By the time I got back to the hotel I was no longer angry with Edward.

"Babe you are back where did you go I was so worried".

"Yes look Edward I just needed time to think and I forgive you ,but if you ever tell Emmett about what goes on in our bedroom I will rip you apart myself and I will do a jig on your ashes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes love you do and I am sorry I will never do that again."

"Good ! Oh my God Edward you are not going to believe who I met while I was out"!

Who?"

"I met Rob and he is so nice we talked for an hour and he really made me feel better"!

"Hey wait a minute you got all mad at me because I told my brother and you go and tell some movie star about our personal business?"

"No I did not tell Rob anything I just told him I was upset with you and he just listened I would never betray you like that. Hey if you don't believe me just read his thoughts when you meet him ."

"OK love I believe you look I don't want to fight with you any more lets just get ready for the award show . besides how am I going to make love to my wife after she wins her awards if she is angry with me."

"Hm this is true"

Edward started kissing my neck , Um Edward lets not start something we can't finish ."

"HM don't worry baby I do plan on finishing as soon as we get back I am going to make you scream my name all night long."

**The Academy of Country Music Awards.**

Hello and Welcome to the 46th Academy of Country music awards Live from Ceasers Palace. Your host for this evening is legendary female Country Singer Ms Reba Macentire.

I could not believe it I was in the same room as Reba , I watched all the performances and clapped for ,my peers as they won their awards. I was so nervous when It was my turn to perform .

I was sweating while I waited for Reba , to introduce me

"Ladies and Gentle men this young lady that is about to perform tonight is up for three awards tonight Best New Artist , Song of the year and Album of the year . Put your hands together for MS Izzy B"

Oh

You better take it from me

That boy is like a disease

You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse he's like a drug.

You get addicted to his love.

You wanna get out but he's holding you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch.

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life

I see that look on your face,

you ain't hearing what I say

So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been

And I know how it ends, you can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes,

he'll tell you nothing but lies

And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived

If you listen to me and take my advice

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life

Run, run, away don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time

But just remember-

He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes and he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight

You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life,

Oh you better run for your life.

When I was finished singing I could not believe it everyone all my peers people I loved and Idolized were all on there feet clapping and cheering for me. I took a bow and went back to me seat.

"Now to present the Award for Best New Artist . Ms Reese Wither spoon and Robert Pattinson.

"Hello wow I can't believe we are going to present some new break through artist with this award."

"Yes I can't believe it either Reese well lets not keep this talented people waiting much longer .

The nominees for Best New Artist are

Scott Lindsey

Rachel Williams

Ty Williams

Izzy B

Chris Young

and Easton Corbin.

"And The academy award goes to "!

A/n and that is where I am ending it , give me 5 reviews and you will find out who the winner is . Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts.


	12. Chapter 12

On The road chapter 12

a/n I realized a few chapters back that Bella would be in Vegas in July , I am going to pretend for the sake of this story that Water for Elephants Premiere will be in April 2012. This chapter will contain explicit sex scenes

Bella's point of view

The nominees for Best New Artist are

Scott Lindsey

Rachel Williams

Ty Williams

Izzy B

Chris Young

and Easton Corbin.

"Wow we really have a great list of talented people here, boy I am sure glad I don't have to choose the winner"

"OK Rob enough with the stalling , open the envelope."

"OK the academy goes to Izzy B

"Bella get up there baby did you not hear them You won"

"Oh my God Edward I won"

"Yes baby you won now get up there and get your award."

I was so nervous walking up on that stage. Rob handed me my award and gave me a hug and brief kiss on the cheek . Reese also gave me a hug and kiss. They both stepped out of the way so I could give my acceptance speech.

"Wow this is just wow . I don't even know what to say . I want to first and for most thank God for all the blessing in my life. I want to thank my husband for believing in me and always standing by me no matter what. Oh and for being the best dad to our baby boy Aidan. I want to thank my family and friends for believing in me , and making me chase my dreams. I would also like to thank My record company all the producers and everyone who has worked hard to make this album a success. Oh and last but not least all my fans. Your support and love has meant so much to me. Thank you all."

As the show progressed I won for Best song of the year and Album of the year. I could not believe it. I was so happy . Who would have thought , that what started out as a way to keep from loosing my home would turn into this. It was like I was living in a dream, that I never wanted to wake up from.

After the award show was over, I took everyone back stage so they could meet some of the stars. Esme was completely star struck when I introduced her to Reba Macentire.

"Hello Reba I wanted to thank you for allowing me to sing your song Fancy at one of shows."

"OH Izzy no problem how did it go over?"

"Great the crowd loved it, of course no one sings it like you ".

"Thanks".

"OH this is my mother in law Esme"

"it is such a pleasure to meet you Ms Macentire I am such a huge fan I have everyone of your cds."

"Why thank you , but I have to ask how does someone as young as you , have a daughter in law?"

"Well my husband and I adopted our children when they were teenagers,"

"Oh I see".'

"Yeah unfortunately I can't have children of my own and when I met Alice , Jasper , Edward and Emmett I had to make them my own."

"Now Esme you also have to tell me how you look so young. What is your secret?"

I thought to myself wow if only Reba knew the real secret that she just spent 10 minutes talking to a vampire.

"Well its not really that big of a secret. I wash my face everyday, I moisturize and try not to stay in the sunlight for long periods of time."

"Wow well girl you are beautiful! Oh I hate to run , but I have to go. I need to congratulate tonight's winners.

Congratulations Izzy B".

"Thank you oh and Reba call me Bella . Izzy B is just my stage name."

In the next couple of hours I introduced everyone to everyone. I was about to leave with Edward I wanted to get back to Aidan . I missed him when I could not be near him .

Edward's point of view

I was so proud of Bella , I knew my wife was talented , and I think now that she has won all of her awards. I think she finally realizes it too. My family and as well as hers were so excited to meet all of the celebrities..

"Edward I want you to meet Robert Pattinson".

"Rob this is my husband Edward".

"Oh hello nice to meet you "

"Nice to meet you too, Oh did Bella tell you I invited you guys to come out for the premiere of my New movie coming out Next April."

"Yeah she mentioned that to me, sounds like it is going to be fun."

"Yes I told her I would call her and we could have dinner before the premier."

" Bella is always telling me that you and I could pass for twins, but I don't see it".

"I don't see it either. said Rob .

"How could you not see it , Edward , Rob could be your Doppelganger".

"Doppelganger Bella I think you have been watching too much Vampire Diaries".

"Be that as it may Edward you and Rob could pass for twins."

I kissed her to shut her up , I also did not like the way Rob was looking at my wife and felt the need to stake claim on what belonged to me."

"Well Edward it was nice meeting you. Bella congratulations again and I will see you in New york in April."

Bella gave him a hug and said "Looking forward to it."

**Back at the Hotel**

I could not wait to get back to the hotel . I was super horny and I needed to make love to my wife.

As soon as we walked in the door I pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her passionately..

Bella I need you so bad baby I need to be inside of you.

I started rubbing at her breasts over her top. I ripped her blouse off along with her bra. taking her breasts in my mouth.

"Fuck Edward so good"

"Baby I need to fuck right now, Hard deep and long."

"Um Edward what about Aidan don't we have to get him from the sitter?"

"Oh Esme picked him up for me , and she wanted to keep him over night . She said she wanted to spend as much time with him before she went home."

I went back to pleasuring Bella. I hooked my fingers under Bella's panties and ripped them away from her body, pumping my fingers in and out of her."

"Fuck Bella so wet and ready for me. I held her body up against the wall. Holding her leg over my should as I pounded deep inside of her pussy.

"Hm Fuck Oh yeah Oh yeah Fuck me Baby fuck my pussy,."

"Yeah take it you like that don't you dirty girl , Daddy's cock fucking that pussy nice and hard..Bella I want you to look in my eyes when I make you cum."

I thrusted into her until I released deep inside of her.

"God Edward that was incredible I love you so much, but if you even think about telling Emmett about this. I will remove your reason for being a man."

I looked in her eyes and knew she meant business.

"Bella love I am sorry about that and I will never do that again."

"Good, God Edward I can't believe I won all my awards can you ?"

"Of course I can baby , You know Bella from the moment I laid on eyes on you . That first night at the club I knew there was something special about you. That is why I fell in love with you . Then of course I also fell in love with my biology partner. Even though I had a weird way of showing it."

"Edward you had no idea I was the same person . For awhile you thought we were two different people."

"Yeah you are right I thought I was going crazy thinking I had two singers."

"Edward I need to talk to you about something important"

"What is it love?"

Edward l I want to try for another baby after the tour is over."

A/n so what do you think should Bella and Edward try and have another baby. let me know in your reviews. It will be awhile before Bella gets pregnant. It won't be right away.


	13. Chapter 13

On The Road chapter 13 Orlando Fl

A/n There will be no Volturi in this story. How ever Vampires still have to be careful , who they tell their secrets to.

previously

"Edward I need to talk to you about something important"

"What is it love?"

Edward l I want to try for another baby after the tour is over."

Edward's point of view

"Bella do you really want to try for another baby? I am not sure how safe that is going to be for you , and what if this baby is more vampire then AIdan."

"Edward if that happens we will deal with it. I love you and your 100% vampire . Please I really want to do this. I want to feel another one of our babies growing inside of me."

"Yes love but what about your career , do you want to give it up . I mean it is one thing to have one baby on the road , but two is going to be really hard love."

"Yes I know and that is why I am going to take some time off after this tour . I plan on writing new music , and recording. a new album."

"Bella have you thought about what you are going to do in the next few years after you are a vampire?"

"Well I could always say that I am taking time off and working on New material. Or we could fake my death.

We could stage a bus accident, or a plane crash "

"Bella if we do that you won't be able to see your family and friends any more, are you sure that is something you want?"

" Edward the only people I want to tell is Sara and my dad. I am sure they can handle it".

"Love you know your father better then anyone else so , if you feel he can handle what I am and what you are going to be come . Then I have no problem with you telling him. Just as long as he promises not to tell anyone. about me or my family"

"Edward I don't understand , I thought it was not dangerous to let certain people know about what you are"?

"No love you are right it's not overly dangerous, but if the Government found out. There is always the possibility that they might want to do testing on us. They could round all of us up put us in cages and run all kinds of lab tests."

"Edward if that is a possibility , maybe its safer if I did not tell Charlie and Sara".

"Love I can't ask that of you . I can't ask you to give up your dad, Sara , Andrew Beckah and Brian. I am not worried about you telling Charlie. I know he can be trusted ."

Bella wrapped her arms around me and kissed me hard . She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling up at me.

"Love is everything alright ?"

"Yes Edward everything is fine . I really thought you would give me a hard time over this. Thank you so much . I love you baby."

"I love you too, and I understand how important it is to have your family in your life I could not ask you to give them up. Not even for me."

"Edward we never finished talking about us making another baby ?"

"Bella I am not saying no , but I think we should both be examined by Carlisle and I want us back home in Forks so he can monitor the pregnancy."

"Really that is all and we can work on making another baby?"

"Yes love I want nothing more then to see you expand and know that its my child inside you . Growing healthy and strong. "

"Edward I just thought of something . When I got pregnant with Aidan it was because you happened to have some human sperm still inside you . How will we know if we get the right sperm?"

"Well love that is the fun in trying to get pregnant. Sure I could have my human sperm extracted , and them clinically inserted in you . Where is the romance in that."

"Yeah so true besides the fun part is making the baby."

"OK so when should we start working on Baby Cullen?"

"Well The tour will be over in three months. I think we can get started then. I also have to stop taking the pills for at least 2 months before we can start working on baby Cullen. I figure it would be about another five months before we can get started .Its perfect timing,because Aidan will be almost a yr old when we get ready to try."

"Edward I love you so much , and I can't wait to feel our baby growing inside of me."

Bella's point of view

I must be the luckiest woman in the world to have such an understanding loving husband.

I really thought he was going to give me hard time about wanting to tell Charlie about what he is and what I plan on becoming , after we have our second child..

I was now at the Orlando Arena getting ready to do another show. hard to believe in 3 months the tour would be over . I was sad to see it end,but happy to have some time off and be able to see my friends and family. Especially Jake and everyone down in L a Push. I miss Jake so much . He is and always be my best friend. He and I have been through so much together. I don't know how I would have made it through everything without him.

**Orlando Arena**

"Ladies and Gentleman Are You all ready for The One The Only . Most Talented Country singer of all time?

"Well put your hands together and Stomp your feet for Izzy B"

"Hello Orlando . How are all y'all doing out there?

I wrote this new song and I hope you will enjoy it .

I would also like to dedicate to my husband Edward. He is with our son as he is at all my shows, watching from the back.

Baby this song is for you"

Sunday mornin' when the paper comes

Let's read it front to back and see what's going on

Drink our coffee by the flower bed and talk about the stuff

That's running through our heads

When you look at me the way you do

I can't help but look right back at you

Yeah, this is a perfect love

We're doin' nothin' but what a perfect love does

We're not tryin' to make history

It's just you and me

In a perfect love

Hey, let's drive to the edge of town

See what there is to see and turn back around

Stop by and see your mom and dad

And hear 'em talk about the busy week they had

Then let's take a walk beside the lake

See what kinda fun we can make

Yeah, this is a perfect love

We're doin' nothin' but what a perfect love does

We're not tryin' to make history

It's just you and me

In a perfect love

Oh, ain't it a perfect love

I know you love me just because

Yeah, this is a perfect love

We're doin' nothin' but what a perfect love does

We're not tryin' to make history

It's just you and me

In a perfect love

This is a perfect love

In a perfect love

Yeah, we got a perfect love

I thought I had my life worked out

I thought I knew what it was all about

Then love started talkin'

Your love started talkin'

I had my mind on the open road

I thought I knew where I wanted to go

Then love started talkin'

Your love started talkin'

When love starts talkin'

You got no choice

But to shut up and listen

It's a powerful voice

Open the door

And let it walk in

That's what you gotta do

When love starts talkin'

I thought I had it wrapped up neat and nice

I didn't need nobody's advice

Then love started talkin'

Your love started talkin'

When love starts talkin'

You got no choice

But to shut up and listen

It's a powerful voice

Open the door

And let it walk in

That's what you gotta do

When love starts talkin'

I thought I heard it all before

I thought I didn't need to hear no more

Then love started talkin'

Your love started talkin'

Your love started talkin'

Your love started talkin'

Your love started talkin'

Love started talkin'

The crowds of people were screaming and clapping at the end of each song. The truth is when ever I write a love song it is always for Edward.

"Ok this next one is going to be a fun one and I like to dedicate to all of the woman who play guitar just like me.

To the Female Guitar heros

She turned fifteen with great expectations

Her older brother knew somethin' was up

He caught her goin' through his record collection

Lookin' at Hendricks like a lovesick pup

She begged and she pleaded till dad finally listened

He drove her in the car down to Sears-Roebuck

He bought her that guitar and that was the beginning

Now she's down in the cellar with the amp turned up

Girls with guitars daddy's little angel

Girls with guitars what's the world comin' to

Girls with guitars mothers tend to worry 'bout

Girls with guitars

Well,Saturday night she followed her brother

It was socks and stockin's on the old gym floor

While everybody danced to garage band covers

She was checking out riffs and memorizing' cords

She didn't care at all for the football heroes

She didn't even notice the basketball stars

Boys as a species were all a bunch of zeros

Except for the ones who played that guitar

Ah,girls with guitars she wasn't any debutante

Girls with guitars she didn't go out for cheerleading

Girls with guitars boys are kinda nervous 'round

Girls with guitars

She went off to college she got her degree

Her parents breathed a sigh of great relief

Daddy's thinkin' law school mothers thinkin' medicine

Daughter's thinkin' how she's gonna break the news to them

Now there's an old Chevy van sittin' in the driveway

Filled to the gills with all her stuff

She cut a deal with her brother to drive it up the highway

Figures New York City is close enough

She gets the audition through a friend of a friend

Who's checkin' out her legs sayin' "This will never work"

She flips on her boogie and turns to the band

Gives a little grin and blows away the jerk

Girls with guitars now everybody's rockin'

Girls with guitars there ought to be a song about

Girls with guitars

There's just no stoppin' those

Girls with guitars

Get your money for nothin' and your guys for free.

I sang four more songs , and as always I watched with Edward and AIdan while Rascal Flatts performed on stage.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me when Travis walked up to us to talk

"Bella I just wanted to tell you how well the tour is going and well I feel that by the time you get ready to tour again You will be ready to headline your own tour. I just signed some new artists , and it will be great to have them open for you ."

"Travis that sounds great,but it may be awhile before I go on tour again."

"Why what is wrong?

"Nothing, but I want to spend time with my family ,and Well Travis Edward and I plan on having another child."

"Really Bella another baby ? Well I think that is incredible take all the time you need and when you are ready , We will do another tour. I am thinking Next time we go to Europe."

"Europe "?

"Yeah Italy France , Spain , Germany . Places like that . Have you been to Europe?"

"Well actually Yes . Edward and I got married in Italy at his Villa.

"Baby its our Villa".

"Yes Our villa I am sorry baby".

"Wow Bella I never knew you guys owned a Villa?"

"Yeah , its been in Edward's family for years it is right near the Mediterranean."

"Wow it sounds incredible."

"Thank you Travis, Oh and don't worry We don't plan on making a baby until the tour is over"

After all the last thing I wanted was to be pregnant and up on stage. Not my idea of a good time..

After the show back on the bus

Edward and I were in our bed now on our way to Atlanta Georgia . Aidan was drinking his bottle . Ever since he started getting teeth it hurt to breast feed, especially now that he was biting at my boobs.

"Hm baby I really miss watching you breast feed."

"Yeah well ever since your son has gotten teeth It has been painful to do that. Besides Aidan is almost 7 months old ,and I think he is old enough to drink from a bottle.

Just think of it this way Edward now my breasts are yours and yours alone. You don't have to share them with your son."

"Hm sounds great "

Edward burped Aidan and placed him back in his crib.

He came back into our bed and began kissing me passionately . Before I knew it my clothes were on the floor and we were making slow passionate love to one another.

I laid in Edward's arms when something occurred to me. I had not taken my birth control for the past two weeks.

A/n Uh oh what will happen stay tuned and please review .

Perfect Love is owned by Trisha Yearwood

Love Starts Taking Owned by Wynonna

Girls with Guitars is owned by Wynonna


	14. Chapter 14

On The Road chapter14 New york city

A/n Just saw Water for Elephants yesterday . It was such a great movie. If you have not seen it yet , please show your love for Rob , Reese, Tai and Christoph. Lets make it number one .

This chapter will contain explicit sex scenes and A warning for some blood play . if that kind of thing grosses you out , feel free to skip ahead.

Bella's point of view

I was having such a wonderful dream , Edward was between my legs licking my pussy . Flicking my clit with his tongue . I thought to myself in my dream state , man this feel so real imagine my surprise when I woke up and found my husband making my dreams come true. Only thing different was when Edward looked up at me he had my blood all over his face.

"HM love you taste divine . I was going to have one of my bags of animal blood,but I could smell that you were starting your period,so I decided to have a little breakfast."

Edward continued stroking me with his tongue , licking up what ever blood my body had to offer. After Aidan was born and Carlisle told us it was OK to have sex again. This is something we have enjoyed doing. I figure this is the only way he can taste my blood , without him harming me. Edward loves eating my pussy all the time,but he loves it more when Aunt Flo visits.

"Shit , Baby God that feels so good , God Need you inside me now , please I need you to fuck me now"!

"OK love turn around and get on all fours so I can take you from behind. I want you to face the mirror I want you to watch me fucking you. I want you to see my cock going in and out of that tight wet bloody pussy of yours. "

Edward slammed his hard cock deep inside of me over and over again . I swore I saw stars with every thrust of his cock .

"Fuck love so fucking tight and wet , who do you belong to ?

"YOU I belong to you ".

"Is this pussy dripping wet for me alone?"

"Yes Oh shit fuck Edward I am so close"

"Come with me baby , come all over my cock."

Edward screamed as he released his seed deep inside of me

As soon as Edward was done making love to me , something came over me . I needed to have his cock in my mouth . I didn't even care that it was covered in my blood , juices and his cum . I took him in my mouth licking up and down his shaft .

Some thing about both of us together was a real turn on for me . I continued to lick suck and pump his cock until he came once again hard in my mouth.

(end of lemon )

"God baby that was incredible . What made you want to do that?"

"Why you know how much I love having your thick big cock in my mouth ."

"Yeah but usually it does not have blood on it ".

"Yeah I know ,but the way I figure it , In the next year or so give or take I am going to be a vampire and I am going to have to get use to the taste of blood."

"Hm I guess so "

A few hours later I was watching TV , when I got the most amazing idea for song I wanted to write.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed a pen and some paper , it was like this song was writing it self.

"Hey baby what are you writing?"

Oh a new song"

"Hm can I hear it ".

"No not yet . its not ready . Besides you will hear it at my next show . I just have to show it to Travis and the band ."

"Hm I think I can persuade you to let me peak at it "as he pulled me into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Hm nice try , oh look at that Aidan is awake . I better go get him . Oh and I am taking this with me I would not want you to try and peak before it was done."

"Love I am insulted! Are you saying I can't be trusted?"

"No of course not . I am just saying that I know how excited you get when I write A new song and you can't help but take a peak at it."

"Hm OK ".

"Hey love you ".

"Hm love you too."

SO sweetie anything you want to do while we are here in New york?"

"Yeah I want to go sight seeing . Oh and we have Rob's premier tonight."

"Oh him "

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen are you jealous?"

"No of course not why would I be jealous ?"

"exactly , because you have no reason too. Edward I am your wife and that is not about to change. You are the only man I love and will ever love for all my life and beyond."

"I know I am sorry love. so when does the premiere begin?"

"hm not sure I better call Rob and see when we should meet him there."

I dialed Rob's number and waited for him to answer .

"hello"

"Oh Hello Rob its Bella "

"Oh hey Bella how are you ?"

"I am fine. Listen I am here in New York for your Water for Elephants Premiere ,and I was wondering when Edward and I should arrive?"

"Hey instead of you guys meeting me at the premier why don't we meet at my hotel and we can have dinner before hand. I would love to go out but we would not have a moment's peace."

"Yeah I know what you mean . Just yesterday Edward and I were taking Aidan to the park and about 20 people came up to me asking for autographs."

"OK I am staying at Madrin Hotel , I am in suite 234 . Under the name Thomas Patz"

"Sounds good we will see you then.

Edward Aidan and I had a great time spending time with his Parents and the rest of his family.

"OK well it is almost 7 we have to head to the Premier . I like to get there an hour early so I can sign autographs for the fans."

"Oh my God Edward I just realized if you and I are both at Rob's Premiere who is going to watch Aidan?"

"Hey I could see if Reese's Sister in Law will do it "

"Yeah but won't she want to see the movie?"

"Yes and she will the movie theater has a separate Day care center for the Stars who have young children , While the kids play with toys and activities you can watch the movie."

"Oh OK Yeah and there are screens all over so if you have to change a diaper or attend to a child you won't miss anything ."

"Wow OK , But do you think she will mind?"

"No she loves babies,and she has plenty of help. "

"OK well Thanks Rob ".

"Your welcome ".

Rob's movie was so good , I laughed , Cried and Got mad at some of the scenes I saw, I only seen him in a few of his movies and this one by far was he best performance.

After the movie was over Edward and I were back on our bus snuggling in bed.

"So did you enjoy the movie "?

"Actually I did I was not expecting him to be so good in it, The movie was wonderful ,best I have seen in a long time , That is saying a lot considering I am pushing 112 yrs old."

"Ha ha very funny".

"Well love I have a busy day tomorrow I am opening in Madison Square Garden .

I showed Travis and the band my New song. I wanted to hear what they thought of it.

"Bella this song is incredible "

"You really think so "?

"Yes I have a feeling this could be your next number one song In fact why don't we record it for the new album and you can debut it at The Garden tonight."

"Sounds good ".

Madison Square Garden

"Hello And Welcome to The Garden Coming to The Stage The one and only Izzy B

"Hey Y'all I just wrote this new song and I am dedicating it to my husband . Today is our anniversary . A year ago today we got married secretly in Italy . I love you baby here s to all the years to come ."

I'm not quite sure what's goin' on, but all through and all night long,

I've been thinkin' about you,

I've been thinkin' about you.

The look in your eyes when you smile that way,

the sound of your voice sayin' my name.

I've been thinkin' about you,

just keep thinkin' about you.

This single minded fascination I've got,

do you call it love? If you don't then what?

All I know is I don't know what you've done,

and this train of thought ain't about to jump the track that it's on.

In the back of my mind, there's a secret place.

But the whole world knows by the smile on my face,

that I've been thinkin' about you.

Can't stop thinkin' about you.

I know it's crazy, callin' you this late,

When the only thing I wanted to say is that

I've been thinkin' about you,

Oh, just keep thinkin' about you.

Oh, can't stop thinkin about you.

I'm always thinkin' about you...

I began singing another new song from my new album

The first thing I did when you said goodbye

Was sit myself down and have a real good cry

The next thing I did was put my red dress on

And go downtown dancing till the break of dawn

A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

And now I've gotta get to getting' over you

Too bad I gotta do it with someone new

But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

Fancy meeting you out stomping ground

Sorry if you caught me painting the town

Guess I shoulda stayed home with your memory

Baby don't take it personally

A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

And now I've gotta get to gettin' over you

Too bad I gotta do it with someone new

But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

Give me a call sometime real soon

And remind me to remember

To forget about you, hoah yeah

A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

And now I've gotta get to gettin' over you

Too bad I gotta do it with someone new

But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

A girl's gotta do it

Yeah a girl's gotta do it

To bad I gotta do it (with someone new)

To bad I gotta do it with someone new

But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

When the show was over I stood back stage holding Aidan in my arms and Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist .

"Love I loved my song it was so beautiful ."

"You really liked it ?"

"Love of course I loved it How could I not love anything you write. "

"Hm thank you Happy anniversary Edward.

"Happy Anniversary hm love do you think anyone would notice if we slipped out early ?"

"Hm why what do you have in mind?"

"Well I want to go back to our bus put our son to sleep and spend the rest of the night making love to my beautiful wife

Edward and I made it to our bus Aidan was soon fast asleep . I was so thank ful that he has been sleeping through the night lately .

Edward and I made love all night long . It was passionate so full of love and promise. I never thought it was possible for me to love him any more then I do right now. As we reached our climax I soon fell asleep in his arms.

I could not help but think of what our future holds . All I know is by this time next year I hope to have a brother or sister for Aidan ,and soon be just like my husband. and his family .

A/n in the next chapter I am going to skip a head three months Bella's last show will be in Washington . please review and let me know what you think . Oh and go see Water for Elephants so worth every penny .

Thinkin about you is owned by Trisha Yearwood

A Girls got to do what a Girl 's got to do is owned by Mindy McCreedy


	15. Chapter 15

On The Road chapter 15 Seattle Washington

Three months later

Bella's point of view

After almost a year on the road. I was finally doing my last concert. Then I would have at least another year off before I started my European tour . This would be the perfect time for Edward and I to start working on a little brother or sister for Aidan. I know how it feels to be an only child and I don't want that for my son . I want him to have someone to grow up with. I love my new sister and brothers . I only wish they would have come along a lot sooner .

The next year was going to be filled with lots of studio time . Travis wanted me to work on New material . He wanted a fresh new sound and new songs by the time the European tour came along. There was only one problem how could I continue my career and be a vampire like Edward? Would I have to some how fake my death or could I some how learn to control the blood lust. If I could how long would it take for me to be in control. I could see the head lines now , Izzy B country pop star savagely rips out the throats of 50,000 screaming fans. Yeah that would go over really well.

"Edward I have been thinking Is there any way you could teach me to be in control like you are "?

"Love Everyone is different it took me almost ten years to be able to be in a room with humans and not feel the sudden urge to drink them dry. The truth is everyone is different."

"Yeah I guess the thing is I am not sure if I want to give all of this up . The touring and performing . The fans I love it all and I have worked very hard."

"Love I don't want you to give it all up either. You don't have to be what I am no one is making you ".

"Edward I am your wife and I love you. I want to be with you forever , and the only way I can be is if you change me. I also think we should tell my father what you are and what I will be in the distant future. I think we should tell him as soon as the concert is over."

"Bella that could be dangerous ".

"How could it be dangerous? What are you saying the my father can't be trusted."

"No of course not,but what if he accidentally slipped up and told someone , and before you know it every one knows. Now my family and I are government lab subjects."

"Edward that can't happen I know my father if you tell him something in confidence he won't tell a soul. Think about it he and Sara were dating for months and I never even knew anything about it. Trust me you can trust my dad."

"OK as soon as you do this last show we will tell him everything. I just hope he won't hate me and be afraid of me."

"Edward my dad is not scared of anything. I seriously doubt he will be afraid of you. OK well I got to go do a sound check with the band before the show. Kiss Aidan for me when he wakes up . I love you".

"I love you too have fun."

"I will ".

"Hey Travis hey guys are you ready to do the sound check?"

"Yeah listen Bella you don't look so good are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah why I feel fine".

"Are you sure you look kind of pale and flush have you eaten anything yet?" Asked Travis with concern in his voice.

"Travis I am fine don't worry . Look if it makes you feel better I will have something to eat before we do the sound check."

"Bella you are like a daughter to me and just want you to take care of yourself."

"Thanks Travis and I will I am sure once I get some food in me I will be fine."

The sound check went great . I was not sure why Travis seemed so concerned about me I felt fine. Okay I did feel a little light headed,but I didn't think it was something to be concerned about. I could not wait to do this evening show . All of my friend s and family would be there . I even arranged for Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack to come. I could imagine the look on Jacob's face when a tour bus showed up at the res to pick everyone up. I also made sure the bus was stacked with food and snacks . After all Seattle is 4hours and 15 minutes away . I didn't even have to look down at my cell phone I knew who was calling me.

"Hello I answered.

"Okay Bells what is up with the fancy decked out ride you sent for us?"

"Nothing Jake I wanted you and the rest of the guys to ride to Seattle in style. Besides its easier this way and I know that some of you guys don't have your own means of transportation . Enjoy and I made sure you guys have plenty to eat."

"Yeah I see that what did you do rob a grocery store?"

"No of course not I just had all of this stuff delivered for me. Hey things have changed since I went on tour I am more recognizable and its hard for me to do my own shopping, so I just have everything delivered."

"I see well I will see you soon and thanks for inviting me and the rest of the pack to the show ."

"Jake you and the pack are like family to me . How could I not invite all of you."

'See you soon Bells love ya "

"Love ya too."

A few hours later

I can't remember the last time I was nervous for a show. I don't know why I am feeling this way, Perhaps its the thought of all of my family and friends are going to be seeing me perform all at once. I just hope I don't disappoint anyone. I sat in my dressing room finishing the last touches on my make up. I know I could have a professional make up artist ,but I prefer to do it myself. I wanted to look extra special tonight. I wore a silk red blouse with a bolo tie and a denim skirt. with black cowboy boots.

"Hey Bella five minutes till show time are you ready?"

"Yeah Travis I am ready.

Seattle Center Coliseum

"Ladies and Gentleman put your hands together and stomp your feet for the Princess of Country Miss Izzy B

" How you feeling Seattle "? Roars of screams from the crowd echoed all around me.

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables

Left a small town and never looked back

I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"

As we're lyin' on the couch

The moment, I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothin' figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

Taylor Swift Mine lyrics found on .

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM

You said everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known

Then, you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

And I can see it

I can see it now

Edward's point of view

I was not sure but I had a feeling there was something wrong with my Bella . I just could not figure out what. She seemed like she was very disoriented on the stage, She was about to start a new song when I seen her about to fall down. I ran to her side in vampire speed and I caught her in my arms .

A/n wow any idea why Bella fainted

please review I will post another chapter as soon as I get at least 5 reviews.

Mine owned by Taylor Swift.


	16. Chapter 16

On The Road chapter 16 contains some sexual content readers beware

Edward's point of view

I was not sure but I had a feeling there was something wrong with my Bella . I just could not figure out what. She seemed like she was very disoriented on the stage, She was about to start a new song when I seen her about to fall down. I ran to her side in vampire speed and I caught her in my arms .

" Travis quick its Bella she just fainted".

"Edward carry her to the back I will figure out something to tell the crowd. In The mean time Chris go tell Racal Flatts to go on , I don't want to make this into a big deal . Its probably just exhaustion ."

"Travis I need my father back stage he is a Dr and he will be able to tell what is wrong with Bella."

"OK I will go and get him for you ."

I held my passed out wife in my arms rocking her back in forth. She is my whole world and if anything happened to her . I would no longer have any reason to live. I listened as Travis addressed the crowds. If I were human I would barely be able to hear anything,but with my vampire hearing I was able to hear everything loud and clear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please calm down Izzy B Is going to be alright, She has been working very hard this past week and has not gotten much sleep . In The mean time Coming to the Stage are Rascal Flatts."

"Bella love please wake up I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you . I love you and Aidan loves you . Please baby you can't leave me."

Bella stirred in my arms moaning and mumbling my name.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby its me how do you feel?"

"Edward what happened the last I remembered I was singing on stage and then all of sudden everything went dark."

"You fainted love, had I not gotten to you right away you would have fallen from the stage."

"I did God I feel nausea s and I am so dizzy."

"Bella did you feel this way before you went on stage"?

"Well."

"Bella be honest with me were you or were you not feeling well before the show?"

"If I tell you , you have to promise me not to mad at me ".

"Bella".

"No Edward you have to promise you won't be mad and you won't yell"!

"OK I promise."

"Well to be honest I have been very tired and dizzy for the past week , I thought it would just go away. I even felt dizzy at my sound check".

"WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DIZZY FOR THE PAST WEEK AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU PUT YOUR SELF IN DANGER BY DOING THIS LAST SHOW"!

"Edward you promised me you wouldn't get mad,besides how could I let my fans and our family down."

"Bella love if you are not feeling well you don't perform. Our Family and friends would have understood ,and I am sure your fans would have also . They did before when Aidan was sick and you couldn't perform."

"That's different I can't perform if my son is sick, he is more important then I am ."

"Bella I love you,but are you crazy. Baby you have to take care of your self If you don't who is going to take care of Aidan ?"

"Edward I am sorry please stop yelling at me . OH God" !.

I held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach all over the floor next to my feet.

I wiped her mouth off removing what ever vomit she had left on her mouth and face.

"Baby are you OK now?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Bella have you been vomiting this past week?"

"No this is the first time I just have been dizzy and tired."

"Bella Travis just went to go and get Carlisle he will know what is wrong ."

After what seemed like forever Carlisle finally made it back stage.

"Son sorry it took so long but it was nearly next to impossible to get back here . Between all the press and paperazi . I have a feeling that Bella's little stage dive is going to be all over the tabloids and Entertainment News by tomorrow."

"Carlisle right now I am not concerned with that Bella and I will deal with that when the time comes. In the mean time Bella needs to be fully examined."

"OK Bella I need to ask you some questions just to get an idea on what is wrong with you "

"OK".

" How did you feel before you went on stage tonight and how long have you been feeling this way ?"

"Um well I was feeling dizzy when I did last nights sound check, but then I was feeling OK . I swear I was still feeling good when I went on stage ,but during my last song I began to feel dizzy and light headed. I just thought it would pass."

"OK Bella when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um it was last month around the 25th, but I am not that late yet".

"Bella how late is not too late?" I asked.

"Well about 3 days.".

"Bella I am going to check your heart beat and your blood pressure and then I am going to take some blood ."

"Carlisle is that really necessary to take blood , you know how much I hate the sight of blood ."

"Bella Edward has just got done telling me that you have been feeling dizzy and light headed for the past week , now you know I like to make sure that I examined you from head to toe. Besides sooner or later you are going to have to get use to blood especially when you become a vampire like us."

"Yeah I guess OK lets get this over with."

Bella's point of view

I don't know why but the last week or so I have been extremely tired and very dizzy. I figured what ever it was would soon pass so I decided not to pay attention to it. I had my good days and my bad ones. Yesterday afternoon at my sound check

I felt really dizzy so much so that Travis was asking me how I was feeling and I told him I would be fine for tonight's show.

I was doing fine up until I got ready to sing my last song , and then all of a sudden I was surrounded by darkness.

The next thing I remember was Edward holding me in his arms begging me not to leave him.

Yeah like I would ever leave him I love him too much and our son to much to even consider that.

Carlisle examined me from head to toe literally and then he started asking me about my last period. Wait could it be possible that my dizziness and light headiness be signs of pregnancy?

No it couldn't be I wasn't even really all that late with my period just 3 days and even if I was pregnant ,I would have to be more then 3 days late for my body to even acknowledge the fetus.

When I was pregnant with Aidan I was at least two weeks late before I even showed symptoms .

"Edward how much longer until Carlisle gets the blood results?'

"Love I am not sure I am sure it will be soon."

"Edward can I ask you a question? Would it upset you if I was pregnant again?"

"Bella why would you ask that . Of course I would not be upset if we were having another baby. There is nothing in life that makes me happier then seeing my wife swollen with our child. Bella you are one beautiful woman ,but your even more beautiful when you are pregnant."

"Oh Edward that has to be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Thank you baby."

"You are welcome I love you "

"I love you too."

"Bella sorry it took so long but I have the results from your blood tests."

"OK so what is it what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing ".

"Nothing what do you mean by nothing Carlisle she has been dizzy and light headed and nausea s. How could it be nothing!"

"Edward calm down son , what I meant was its nothing series , except that Guys you are going to be parents again."

"Carlisle are you telling me that I am ."

"Yep Bella congratulations you are definitely pregnant".

"Carlisle are you sure ?"

"Yes I am sure I ran the tests three times."

"Wow I can't believe it Edward we are going to have another baby ."

"I know love I can't believe it he said . You know love the timing couldn't be more perfect with this being your last show and all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because now that you are expecting you are going to be feeling sick and tired . You are not going to have the energy to perform. Besides I don't think it would be OK for you and the baby."

"Edward plenty of pregnant woman perform on stage, For example Gwen Stafani performed on stage when she was pregnant."

"Yeah but Gwen was not pregnant with a half vampire child inside of her, Now was she ?"

"This is true, You are right.

The next day I was back home at my house I was snuggling with Edward in our bedroom. Aidan was sound asleep in his crib. It was so hard to believe that I had not slept in my own bed for a whole year. It felt great to finally be home .

"How did you sleep love?"

"Hm great it felt so good to finally be home in our bed. You know its been to long since we have made love in our bed."

"Baby are you sure you are up to making love. Don't you still feel dizzy and nauseous?"

"Not so much , but I just want you. Don't you want me Edward? That's it you don't want me . You don't want to make love to your fat pregnant wife!"

"Baby that is not true I love you , I just thought you didn't feel up to it".

"Edward if I wasn't up to it I wouldn't have asked, Now I want to feel close to my husband. Please make love to me."

Edward started kissing up and down my neck . I sat up so he could remove my night gown. He began licking and kissing down my body. Taking my nipples in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around one and massaging the other with his left hand.

"God baby you feel so good, God your tits are already getting bigger."

Edward kissed and licked down my body until he got to my wet pussy. He began licking and stroking my swollen clit with his tongue.

"Fuck baby that feels so good I love it when you lick my pussy like that."

"Hm I love licking your pussy you taste incredible love."

"Fuck Edward I am so close I am going to cum all over your face if you keep this up . "I know I love it when you come all over my face."

"Edward I can't take it anymore I need you inside of me ."

Edward gave my clit one final lick before lining his huge cock against my entrance. Slowly he pushed himself inside of me.

"Shit baby you are so tight and wet around my cock .God you feel so good".

"Oh God OH Yes , OH shit OH so good , Edward you feel so fucking good inside me."

"Yeah you like that You like being fucked by my hard thick cock "!

"Oh God Edward I am cumming ."

"Yeah me too OH Fuck ."

"Baby that was incredible, I love it when we cum together like that."

"I do to wow I never thought it was possible,but Mrs Cullen you have worn me out. I love you ."

"Hm I love you too I can't wait to see what this new baby is going to look like."

I am sure she will be beautiful. After all look at her mommy."

"Edward I am not that far a long yet , how do you know its a girl?"

"I just have a feeling that we are going to have a daughter this time. Besides I have always wanted a little girl."

Edward's point of view

I got out of bed trying to not disturb Bella as she left. I could hear from Aidan's thoughts that he was hungry and he needed to be changed. I made it to his room before he had a chance to start crying.

"Hey little man are you ready for breakfast . Hm what is on the menu for today? Hm how about some strained peaches mixed in your cereal. Doesn't that sound yummy?

I changed Aidan and carried him down stairs placing him in his high chair. I gave him his toy keys to play with as I fixed his breakfast. I also turned on the TV in the kitchen . Aidan loved watching TV . I was about to shut it off to feed him his breakfast when I heard some Entertainment show talking about Bella's almost fall off of the stage last night

"Popular singer Izzy B faints on stage this is E news!

"Hello I am Ryan Seacrest". "

and I am Guiliana Ransick".

"It seems last night Izzy B fainted on stage. Sources believe it was from exhaustion . Izzy B has just finished up a 20 city tour and has been on the road non stop for almost a year. We will have more as this story unfolds."

"Edward are you down stairs ?"

"Yes love I wanted you to sleep longer so I got Aidan up and I am feeding him breakfast."

"Oh OK listen Carlisle called he wants us at the house he wants to run some tests on me and the baby."

"OK We will leave as soon as Aidan is done eating."

An hour later we were soon sitting in my father's living room.

"Carlisle Bella said you wanted to run some tests on her?"

"Yeah I want to see how the fetus is developing. I want to see if this pregnancy is different from the first "

Bella laid on the bed as Carlisle proceeded to do a ultrasound going through her vagina It took a while but finally we could see something on the screen.

"OK guys do you see that that is your baby's heart beat , and Oh my god".

"Carlisle what oh my god is there something wrong with Bella or the baby ?"

"No but there are three heartbeats."

"Carlisle are you saying that my baby has three hearts!" exclaimed Bella.

"No of course not Your baby doesn't have three hearts . You are having three babies . Congratulations you guys are having triplets.!

A/n I will post a new chapter after I get at least 3 reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.


	17. Chapter 17

On the road chapter17

disclaimer I own nothing twilight related in this story

Bella's point of view

"Three babies as in Three babies at the same time?"

"Yes Bella Three babies better known as triplets".

"Wow how did that happen?"

"Well Bella when a man and woman or in your case when a vampire and human woman love each other very much and they want to express that love."

"Oh Come on Carlisle I know how it happens I am just trying to figure out how Edward manged to impregnate me with three babies at once."

"Yeah Carlisle how is that possible I thought you said my human sperm was very rare and it would be very hard for Bella and I to conceive again."

"No Edward I said that Aidan would be mostly human. but these babies according to the test i ran are 50% vampire and 50% human making them hybrids. There is a possibility they may have supernatural gifts and may stop aging once they reach a certain age . They ,may also require blood. It could happen while Bella is still carrying them. It is very likely that Bella may very well have to consume blood to sustain the fetuses ."

"Carlisle are you saying that I have to drink blood for these babies to survive?"

"Its hard to tell now you are still early in the pregnancy I would have to run more tests on you just to make sure."

"What kinds of tests ?"

Well amniocenteses for example . I would have to do it soon ,because since babies do have more vampire characteristics the longer we wait the harder it will be to get the amino fluid from the babies amino sacs."

"Why will it be harder ?"

"Well because your stomach is going to get as hard as a stone. and the needle will break if we try to inject it inside you ."

"Oh but Carlisle doesn't getting amino cause miscarriages?"

"It can but it is very rare. I would not worry."

"Carlisle I am not sure I want to take the chance. What if this hurts the babies!"

"Bella I promise it is very rare and being that these babies are hybrids even rarer."

"OK Carlisle when do you want to do this and can Edward be there?"

"We can do the test today and yes Edward can be there"

Carlisle took me inside to the exam room in his house and I laid there my stomach exposed I barely had a baby bump yet. I was grateful for that I wanted to keep the news about the babies private until I told my father and the rest of the family. I also made Carlisle promise that he would not tell anyone until I told them.

Edward held my hand as Carlisle stuck this long needle into my abdomen.

"OK Bella I want you to close your eyes and count to ten "

"OK".

I closed my eyes and counted.

"All done you can get dressed and I will run the tests. OH guys I can tell you what the babies are if you would like"

"Bella do you want to know ?"

"Edward I think I want to be surprised it really doesn't matter as long as they are healthy."

"If that is what you want love we can wait"

Edward and I ran upstairs where Esme was watching Aidan .

He was laughing at some TV show Emmett was watching .

"Em Bro what are you watching?

"Edward its Sponge bob don't tell me you have never let Aidan watch Sponge bob?'

"Em he is only a year old I don't even think he understands what Sponge bob even is."

"Bro trust me Aidan does he was laughing up a storm "

"Edward I think since Everyone is here that we should tell them our news.

"Yeah I think so too "

"Well Mom , Alice Jasper Emmett And Rosalie Bella and I have some really good news . We just found out we are pregnant."

"I knew it didn't I tell you Jas I knew Bella was pregnant and you kept telling me no"!

"Congratulations we are all very happy for you exclaimed Emmett."

"Speak for yourself Emmett I am not happy . Its not fair why does she get everything exclaimed Rosalie !"

"Rosalie come on this is a happy moment in our family besides you and I get to be aunts again and jasper and Em get to be uncles again. "

"I don't care Its not fair she has it all a hot career a baby and now another one on the way . What do I have except for an eternity of never changing. "

I was sad that she felt that way I was almost afraid to see how she is going to feel when the triplets are born.,but I was not going to let her make me feel miserable about these babies . so I decided to give her a piece of my mind

" Rosalie I am sorry that My having a baby is so upsetting to you . but I am not going to be sad just because you are . Now you very lucky your self . You have a husband who loves you and a family that loves you . Not to mention that you will never grow old and you will be beautiful for the rest of forever. Aidan your nephew loves you . Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. To be honest you seem to think that if you could magically have a baby that you would be happier,but if you don't learn to love yourself . then not having a hundred babies is going to make you feel any better. Now I have to go and tell my father and my stop mom our news. Come on Edward Grab Aidan and lets go ".

Edward and I were soon on our way to my dad's house I could not wait to tell him about the babies , but first I wanted to tell Charlie the truth about what Edward was and what I would one day become.

"OK Now Edward we are agreed that we are finally going to tell Charlie the truth about what you are ."

"Yes love we are going to tell him everything ."

Edward and I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Pretty soon I could see My dad approaching the door.

"Oh Hey guys what a nice surprise what brings you guys here?"

"Well Edward and I need to tell you something. We have been keeping something from you for awhile."

"Well actually I have been keeping something from you exclaimed Edward nervously I just hope you will not change your opinion about me. "

"OK so spill it Edward what is it?"

Edward's point of view

"Charlie I am a vampire "!

"No you are joking there is no such thing !"

"Dad there is and in a few years I am going to be changed ."

"Wow you guys are really funny vampires ha ha to funny ."

"Charlie I am series I really am a vampire!"

"OK You are a vampire prove it !

I watched as Edward zipped out side of the house came back in with a squirrel and bit into its neck draining it of its blood

"Now do you believe him" I asked.

"Wow I guess you are , how long have you been you know a ."

"A vampire ?"

I was turned back in 1918 I was dying of the Spanish influenza and Carlisle changed me."

"Wait you mean to tell me that Dr Cullen is what you are?"

"Yes Charlie our entire family is . Are you afraid?"

"No of course not,but I am just trying to figure out how does Carlisle control himself around blood?"

"He just does he has been working on his control for hundreds of years."

"Wow how old are all of you guys really?"

"Well I am 112 Carlisle is 350 , Esme is 109 Jasper is 163, Emmett is 85 Alice is 90 and Rosalie is 88 ."

OK so what about my grandson , how does you being a vampire effect him?"

"Well Aidan believe it or not is mostly human he barely has any vampire traits. Except for that once he reaches a certain age he will stop aging."

"Wow OK well I want you to know Edward that I have not changed how I feel about you . I know that you love my daughter and I know that you would never hurt her."

"Thanks Charlie that makes me so happy to hear that. We do have more news for you ."

"OH wow I don't even know how you two are going to top the vampire deal"

"How about this Dad I am pregnant!"

A/n and that is where I am ending please review tell me if you hate it or love it . I made up my own ages for the Cullen's but I tried to come as close as possible. Edward Bella and Carlisle are the only ones who know about the triplets. Edward and Bella want everyone to be surprised. I also wanted Bella to be a strong person and not take any of Rosalie's crap.

I only got one review for the last chapter I hope I get more for this one. I worked hard on this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

On The Road chapter 18

A/n so sorry for the delay major writers block I will not be revealing to the family that Bella and Edward are having triplets its going to be a surprise . The only ones who know are Edward,Bella and of Carlisle.

Bella's point of view

"Wow you are pregnant again? I am going to be a grandpa again?"

"Yes dad Edward and I found out a few days ago."

"Wait was that the reason why you passed out on stage?"

"Yeah dad that's the reason and Carlisle being the way he is had to give me every test known to man . Anyway that is when I found out ."

"Wow Bells another baby I am so happy for you . Congratulations to you to Edward."

"Thank you Charlie"

"Oh how does this whole Vampire thing effect my soon to be grand child?"

"Well Carlisle has run tests and it has been determined that this baby will be half vampire and half human. The baby may have special gifts."

"Gifts like what?"

"Well Dad it is very possible that the baby may be able to read minds like his or her father , or move things, start fires or simply see the future."

"Wow that's, well very impressive . So when do you exactly plan on becoming a vampire Bells?"

"Well I want at least a year to be human with the baby . Then Edward will take me somewhere private without any people and then he will change me. It may be a awhile before I can be near you , Sara and the kids. I could very well not be able to control myself. "

"What about your career ? All your fans what about them?"

"Dad I will always love my fans , but I love Edward more and I can't imagine myself growing old and grey while he stays young and beautiful forever. I can't imagine not spending every day of eternity by his side."

"Well I can see that You know if I had the chance to spend forever with Sara I would do it and not even think twice about it, so if that is what you want you have my blessing."

"Thank you dad I love you".

"I love you too".

Its now been two weeks since Edward and I found out about the triplets and just like Carlisle said I have been starting to crave blood and for some reason I want my meats to be rare and bloody , which is almost impossible to get in restaurants . Damn food safety laws. I am sorry but medium rare might as well be well done.

Edward has been doing the cooking lately because I am just too tired to do it for myself. He also has been taking care of Aidan. Don't get me wrong I want nothing more then to chase Aidan around and feed him and dress him , but these babies are literally sucking the life force out of me. The only time I feel better is when I get a taste of blood. The only thing is now The rare meats don't seem to be doing the job like they use to. I know I am going to have to talk to Carlisle about this, Perhaps there is something he can give me.

Edward and I wait while Carlisle runs the last batch of tests and does an ultra sound on me. I seem to be showing a lot sooner with this pregnancy.

"Well guys everything looks like its right on schedule . The only thing with these babies being hybrids and also factoring in that you are carrying triplets there is a chance that you may deliver in your 7th month."

"Wait is that healthy for them to be delivered that early ?"

"Well it would be touch and go if they were human ,but considering that these are hybrids technically at 7 months they will be physically at nine months gestation. You see To the human eye they will appear two months older then they actually are."

"OK so Carlisle you are telling us that I am actually 4 months pregnant?"

"No Bella you are still physically almost 3 months pregnant ,but the babies are almost 2 months ahead."

"Wow talk about confusion".

" I know its confusing but the babies so far are very healthy."

"Carlisle Thank you for not telling anyone about the babies. Edward and I want the families to be surprised. Truth is we would have wanted you to be surprised as well ,but considering what kind of pregnancy this is ."

"Yeah no human doctor would be able to even handle this added Edward.

"OK so Bella do you have any questions ?"

"Actually I do I seem to be craving blood more and more . I was able to satisfy it with rare meats but lately its not enough.

"OK Bella I am going to start you on a blood diet you can mix it in drinks if the thought of drinking it straight seems to overwhelming . I will have to warn you the babies are going to want human blood ."

"Wait I don't want to hurt anyone ."

"You won't have to love Carlisle can get you donated blood ."

"Yeah but what if someone needs it more then I do ".

"Don't worry about it Carlisle has a 2yr stash of emergency O positive. It should be more then enough for you and the babies."

"Would you like to try a little while you are hear just so you get a sense of what it tastes like?"

"Yeah sure"

Carlisle zipped up the stairs grabbing a blood bag and quickly warmed it up for me in the microwave. It was like my sense of smell was heightened It smelled wonderful . I couldn't even begin to describe the scent ,but it was alluring like it was calling to me. I know which is strange because I have always hated the sight and smell of blood. To me it smells like rust and salt. I nearly rip the bag out of Carlisle's hands.

"OK here it goes Over the lips passed the gums look out babies here it comes".

I could not believe how wonderful it tasted, It was a close second to the best taste in the world . That being Edward's seed nothing tastes better then that. I had the bag gone in less then five minutes and was looking for more.

"Wow I guess you like it. Would you like more ?

"Yes thank you Carlisle I need more."

"OK how about this time you try it cold .That way you get an idea of which way is better."

The cold blood is not nearly as appealing as it was when it was warm. I almost want to throw up from the taste. I try to swallow it ,but I immediately expel it from my body.

"Well looks like they don't care for cold blood ".

"Yes it appears that way OK well then it will just have to be warmed up for you no more them 1.25 in the microwave. and I want you to drink at least 3 times a day. The babies are going to need more as you get further a long in the pregnancy OK so I am going to send you two home with about 84 bags make sure you keep them in a deep freezer. If you need more let me know.

"Thanks Carlisle I feel so much more energized now."

"I figured you would OK so I will see you again in two weeks."

Edward and I soon arrive home Alice and Jasper are watching Aidan for us

As Edward and I open the door we are greeted by our son who is naked and covered in what looks like tomato sauce.

"Aidan come get back her you have to finish taking your bath". Alice says grabbing his little wet wriggly body.

"No Baff mama do it"

"Bella I am so sorry I gave Aidan some spaghetti and I am afraid he got more if it on his clothes then in his mouth . Oh and Jasper is cleaning the kitchen. Aidan thought it would be funny to throw some of the food all over the place."

"Thanks Alice its OK I should have warned you about that Aidan likes to get creative with spaghetti , he loves it. I usually just let him eat it with his hands and with just his diaper on."

"Wow I will have to remember that next time I watch him ."

Alice and I share a few laughs about the day she has with Aidan when Edward calls me into the living room

"Bella quick come here you have to hear this"

I walk into the living room where I see and here a Teaser for Entertainment tonight.

"Songstress Izzy B seems to have a baby bump could she and husband Edward Cullen be expecting their second child.

"Oh my God what kind of crap is that and when did they take that photo of me?''

"Not sure love but I think you better call Travis before he hears about it from entertainment news source and not from you."

"Yeah you are right. I am trying to think of the best way to tell the president of my record company that I am pregnant when the phone rings and startles me.

"Hello"

"Bella I just saw the teaser for Entertainment tonight what are they talking about ."

"Travis I didn't want you to find out this way, but yes its true Edward and I are having another baby."

The line went silent for at least 3 minutes.

"Travis are you still there is everything OK?"

"Oh yes of course it is I am just in shock I thought for sure you would have told me your news and not let me find out the way I did."

"Travis I am so sorry I don't even remember them taking that picture of me. In fact I was planning on telling you today. Are you upset with me?'

"No of course not I am so happy for you and Edward congratulations."

"Thank you"

"So how are you feeling are you tired? any strange craving yet."?

"Nah nothing to weird just rare almost raw meat."

"Wow Bella raw meat are you sure you are not carrying Damien The spawn of Satan."

"Very funny Travis."

"I know I am just kidding you know my ex wife had the same craving for rare meats when she was pregnant with our third child. "

"Wow I didn't even know you had kids?"

"Yep three of them Kyle is 13 , Adam is 11 and Chelsea is 4. I don't usually mention them because I want them to have a life as far away from the public as possible . Besides they are in North Dakota with My Ex wife and her new husband."

"Wow do you get to see them at all ?"

"Yeah I usually fly down for the Christmas holidays to see them and they come to see me in Nashville for the summer. OK so Bella when do want to get started on the new songs for the new record?"

"Well Travis to be honest my Doctor has placed me under high risk pregnancy and he does not want me to travel yet. I am afraid I am going to have to put off recording the next album until I am done with this pregnancy."

"Oh I see OK well then I guess we will just have to put off the recording until further notice".

"Yes OK well thanks for being so understanding"

"Your welcome Bella."

I immediatley hang up the phone when I hear Edward say to me

"Bella why did you lie to Travis"?

A/n Thanks for my reviews please send more. looking for at least 5 reviews thank you


	19. Chapter 19

On The Road chapter 19 

I don't own anything Twilight related , but I do own Aidan , Travis and Austin. . This chapter contains explicit sex scene. over 18 enjoy . Under 18 you need to find something age appropriate .

Bella's point of view

"Bella why did you lie to Travis?"

"Edward I am sorry I lied but to be honest I am pregnant with triplets and I don't have the energy to even think about working on a new album . I want to be able to relax , Well as much as I can with a 1 yr old running around.

"OK I understand that , Hey I think we should surprise Austin Its been over a year since You seen him last. I am sure he misses you ."

"Yeah and he has not seen Aidan yet. Sounds good why don't I ask your mom to baby sit Aidan for us and you and I can have a night out."

"Hm sounds good ."

"Hello Esme , Could you do me and Edward a favor?"

"Let me guess you and Edward want to go out and you want me to watch my grandson?"

"Yes could you ?"

"Bella you know I love to watch my grandson you don't have to ask ."

"Oh thank you Esme, I really appreciate it . Its just since Edward and I found about the baby , we really haven't had the chance to go out."

"Believe me Bella I understand."

I could not wait to get back to Neon Moon back to where it all began . I really missed Austin . I couldn't wait to see his face when he sees me after all this time . I can't wait for him to see Aidan. In fact I think I will bring Aidan with me before I drop him off to Esme's /

"Hey baby guess where you are going today?"

"Where momma ?'

"Well momma's going to take you to see a special friend."

"Who is it momma ?

"Its a surprise , you will have to wait and see. and I want you to be a good boy ."

"I will momma I always a good boy ."

"Yes you are , but not when you wouldn't let aunt Alice give you a bath."

"I know , but I like it when you give me baths momma."

Edward . Aidan and I drove down to Port Angeles around 3 pm . We wanted to get there after Rehearsals were done. I could not wait to see Austin again . I really missed him .

I watched as he walked to his office , and once he was inside . I sat at the same table I sat at when I came here over a year ago . when I needed a job.

" Bella Oh my God you are back ?"

"Yes Emily I got back a few weeks ago ."

"Wow its so good to see you . Wow so how is everything ?"

"Everything is great I just came in to see Austin is he available ?"

"Yeah he is in his office I will go and get him for you ".

"Thanks Em , Oh and please don't tell him I am here I want him to be surprised."

"OK no problem."

Edward , Aidan and I waited patiently for Emily to go and get Austin . I could not wait to see him.

Austin's point of view

I was in my office planning tonight's schedule performance . Things have not been the same ever since My little filly Bella got discovered and went on a 20 city tour. Don't get me wrong the acts I hired were good, but there was just something about Bella . The whole place came alive when ever she was on stage. It was like she came alive up there, and the shy awkward girl was no where to be found.

"Who's there ?'

"Austin Its Emily You have a few visitors out in the dining area."

"Oh who is it?"

"I was told not to tell you , They want to surprise you "

"OK little darlin , but you know how I feel about surprises?"

"Yeah I know , but I promise you are going to love this surprise."

"OK if you insist."

I did not know what to expect as I walked out to the dining area . I really hated being surprised . It makes me nervous not knowing what to expect..

Sitting in the same spot she was when she first came here to apply for a singing job was none other then my special little Filly Bella Swan . OK now Cullen .

"HOO Doggies Little Darlin is that you "?

"Yes Austin its me I wanted to surprise you !"

"OH Shucks you know I hate surprises . Oh and who is this little rug rat?"

Austin this is Aidan , and you remember Edward ?"

"Yes of course I remember Edward. Wow Bella the baby is beautiful . How old is he?"

"He is one years old "

" Hoo doggies has it been over a year since the last time I seen you ?"

"Yeah I did my last show back in December when I was 7 months pregnant and Aidan was born 2-12 -2010."

Well he sure is a looker Bella. Hey Darlin you know I love you , but I don't think its healthy for you to put on all that extra weight."

Bella's point of view

"Austin She's not fat . She is pregnant!"

"oh God Little darlin I am so stupid and I am so sorry ."

"Its OK Austin."

"So How far gone are you ?"

"I am almost 3 months pregnant."

"Wow are you sure you are just 3 months pregnant , you look like you are carrying Triplets"!

"I couldn't believe Austin could tell I was having triplets.

"No its just one baby ."

"Wow then is one big baby you got there little darlin."

"Well you know Austin sometimes women are bigger after there first pregnancy. added Edward.

"OK well Austin we have to drop off Aidan to his grandma's we will be back later on to watch the shows ."

"OK little Darlin looking forward to it.

Edward and I dropped Aidan off and went back home to get dressed for tonight . I wore a dress and some cow boy boots and a little bola tie . Edward wore skin tight jeans a white tee shirt and some blue stingray boots. He looked incredibly sexy . In fact if we were not in such a hurry to leave I would rip those clothes off of him and fuck him . I have been so horny lately . In fact I can't wait I have to him.

Edward was about to fix his bola tie , when I wrapped my arms around his waist and began kissing his neck.

"Hm baby we have to get going or we are going to miss the beginning of the show"

"Edward I am sorry but you look so sexy I just have to have you and I am so hot and horny for you. I need you to make love to me . You know its not right to deny your pregnant wife of her needs."

With that being said . Edward lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom. He removed my panties and dove between my legs . Taking my clit into his mouth .

"God baby so good I love it when you lick and suck my pussy like that ."

"I know and I am going to make you cum so hard baby . I want you to cum all over my face and in my mouth baby.'

I rocked my face all over Edward's mouth. I was clenching my pussy muscles all over his face.

"Oh Shit , Oh fuck Edward . I need you .

"What do you need baby?"

"I need you inside me now."

Edward pushed up my dress and placed his cock deep inside of me, I thought I was going to split in two. Edward thrusted in and out of me hard and fast..

Oh shit baby so close I am cumming baby , Oh milk my cock baby ."

"OH Edward Oh shit so good baby!

Edward and I laid in each others arms .

"God baby that was incredible , but we need to get going or we can going to miss the rest of the performances.

Edward and I finally made it back to Neon Moon . The first act was incredible. It felt strange being there and not performing on stage..

Austin soon came on the stage and was about to announce the next act.

"Ladies and Gentleman before I bring out the next act we have special guest in the audience. Could I get a spotlight on table 23 ? Stand up Izzy B and take a bow."

The crowd cheered and screamed .

"What do you say Izzy B for all time sake . Come on up her and sing us a song. little darlin!

A/n and that is where I am ending it should I let Bella sing or not let me know . I have the names for the triplets picked out. They will be coming in the next few chapters.. I hope I get more reviews then one .


	20. Chapter 20

On The Road chapter 20

Bella's point of view

"What do you say Izzy B for all time sake . Come on up her and sing us a song. little darlin!"

"I don't know guys I really don't have anything prepared."'

"OH Come on Izzy B . Come on guys lets give her some encouragement."

The next thing I know all of the club is on their feet chanting 'Izzy B , Izzy B. I felt as if I had no choice and I did not want to let them down.

"OK Austin I will do it"

Edward escorted me up the stage stairs. Ever since I became pregnant. I am even more clumsily if you can believe it.

I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the mike. I did not have the energy to sing something fast so I chose a song that I wrote that had a lot of meaning to me , especially since I have been on the road.

"Hello out there , Well The song I am about to sing I just wrote about a month ago it has not ever been heard before until Now . I hope you enjoy it"

Little boy, 6 years old

A little too used to bein' alone.

Another new mom and dad,another school,

Another house that'll never be home.

When people ask him how he likes this place...

He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,

"This is my temporary home

It's not where I belong.

Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.

This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.

I'm not afraid because I know this is my

Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own.

She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.

She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,

Because a half-way house will never be a home.

At night she whispers to her baby girl,

"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.

It's not where we belong.

Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.

This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.

I'm not afraid because I know this is our

Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed,

The room is filled with people he loves.

And he whispers don't cry for me,

I'll see you all someday.

He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home

It's not where I belong.

Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.

This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.

I'm not afraid because I know... this was

My temporary home."

This is our temporary home.

The crowd cheered and asked for an encore , but I was just too exhausted to even contemplate singing another song, Carrying Three babies really sucks the energy out of you . Oh and of course being part Vampire did not help at all. I took a bow and left the stage.

After the show was over Austin gave me a huge hug and held me tight.

"Hey don't be a stranger little darlin. I really have missed you . You have always been like a little sister to me. Ever since the day you walked in when you were 16 years old. Looking for a job to help Your father keep your house. I am so proud of you and all you have accomplished."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes . I had never heard Austin ever open up like that before. It overwhelmed me. Either that it was those darn pregnancy hormones again.

"Thank you Austin that really means a lot to me."

Edward and I drove home I sat with my head on his shoulder I could barely keep my eyes open .

Edward's point of view

I could not believe how missed Bella was at Neon Moon. and I loved the song she wrote. I thought it was so beautiful and so full of meaning. I could not wait for her to record it. I am sure it will be a huge hit for her. Bella has been so tired lately so I was not surprised when she fell asleep leaning against my shoulder. I carefully carried her upstairs laying her on our bed. I took off her skirt and left her in her panties . I gently pulled her blouse off and unclasped her bra. Her breasts have gotten so much bigger ever since she has been carrying the triplets. Its like they are triple the size. I could feel my pants getting tight as my cock hardens in my pants. I try to ignore it as I slip a lounge shirt over Bella's body. How she manages to stay asleep during this I never know. I am just about to lay down with Bella when I suddenly realize that Aidan is still at my mom's

I can't believe I could forget about my son , I reach over for the phone , when it rings suddenly.

"Hello Edward its Alice . Listen I seen that Bella was very exhausted so I told Esme that you and Bella would like it if she kept Aidan over night".

"Thanks Alice you are a life saver I was about to call her when you called ."

"No problem little bro I will see you tomorrow when you come and get Aidan."

"Thanks Alice and tell Mom thanks."

I climb back into bed and wrap my arms around Bella I lay there thinking how lucky I am as I hold her and listen to her heart beat and the heartbeats of my three unborn children

A/n sorry if this is short and for being delayed Real Life really kicked me in the ass these past few weeks. My husband was sick and had to go to the hospital . He is finally home and feeling better. I just could not write in the frame of mind I was in. Thanks for understanding. and please review it would mean so much to me.

Temporary Home is owned By Carrie Underwood


	21. Chapter 21

On The Road chapter21

A/n I am going to skip ahead 3 months Bella is now 7 months pregnant. This chapter will contain an explicit sex scene.

Bella's point of view

God I was as big as house now. I can't believe how huge you get carrying triplets. I had no idea how Edward and I were still managing to keep the triplets a secret. I also could not stop eating and I was now up to drinking 7 blood bags a day. I didn't even bother mixing it in my smoothies anymore. I could not wait to get these babies out of me . I was always so tired and trying to walk around was becoming a real pain in the ass. Especially trying to get up off the couch. I had been trying to get up for the past 3 minutes. I had to pee so bad and I would have been mortified if I had an accident. Finally as much as I hate depending on people for the simplest things I had to yell for Edward.

"Edward where are you?"

"Love I am in the kitchen fixing you some breakfast. I was also about to call Charlie and Sara and see what time they wanted us to pick up Aidan from the house."

"Well for starters I am huge and your children are sitting on my bladder. I have been trying to get up off this couch for the past 3 minutes. I am going to piss myself"

Edward zipped over to me in less then a second. He gently grabbed my arm and helped me off the couch. I waddled into the bathroom. Actually that is all I have been doing lately is waddling.

"Love if you needed help why didn't you call for me sooner?"

"Well I hate asking for help all the time and I didn't want to bother you".

"Love you could never bother me. I don't care what it is If you need anything you tell me and I will get it for you . If you can't get up from the couch I will help you. "

"God Edward you are the best husband I am so lucky to have you . I love you so much."

"I love you too, but its me who is the lucky one. Who would have thought that being dragged to a country western night club, would lead me to the love of my life."

"Yeah even though you acted like you hated me when we were in school together."

"Bella I never hated you . I was just concerned about wanting to kill you and drink you dry."

"Hm I don't know about that. You could have fooled me . You know there were days when I wanted to strangle you , but more then anything I wanted to push you up against the school lockers and have my way with you."

"Hm Mrs Cullen you are such a dirty girl."

"Hm I will show you how dirty I can be"

I wrapped my hands around his huge cock and was soon licking and pumping it with my mouth and hands.

"Fuck baby that feels so good. I love it when my cock is in your mouth."

I continues to lick and suck up and down his shaft. Pumping what I could not fit in my mouth. Edward released his seed down my throat,and I drank everything he had to offer me.

I was soon stripped of my clothes and Edward had his head buried between my legs. His long cold fingers sliding up and down my slit. His tongue and mouth licking and sucking at my clit. I was thrashing all over the bed .

"Fuck Edward so fucking good . God you are going to make me cum."

"I want you to I want you to cum in my mouth and all over my face. I want to be able to taste you on me all day long."

I had to bite my lip from screaming as I exploded in Edward's mouth.

"I need you inside me now "

Edward soon had me on all fours and was rubbing his aching cock against my entrance.

"God baby so wet . so ready for me".

He slid into my body with perfect ease. Thrusting in and out of me. I loved this position being taken from behind. It was a major turn on for me. I loved how Edward would grab my hair and pull as he thrust ed in and out of my pussy. pounding it with his hard cock. Caressing my stomach with his hands. Knowing that he was touching the place where his children have been growing for the past 7 months.

"Fuck baby I am so close I don't think I can hold back much longer."

"Bella I don't want you to I want you to come for me right now."

I could feel my walls tighten around his cock and soon Edward and I both screamed out our climaxes."

I laid there on the couch completely exhausted and spent.

"God Edward that was incredible. I don't know how you do it but as big as I am you still make me feel beautiful and sexy."

"Love because you are beautiful and sexy. The fact that you are carrying our babies inside of you only makes you that much sexier to me."

"Edward I am huge and I can barely see my feet anymore. Yesterday I almost left the house wearing two different shoes. If Alice had not called and told me what I did I would have went to my Dad's in two different shoes."

"Be that as it may you are still sexy and I love every single inch of you ."

"Hm you are good,but now I am starving I could really go for a bag of blood and some nachos with chocolate syrup on them.''

"Nachos with chocolate syrup?"

"Hey talk to your kids Edward they are the ones who want it."

"You see that just proves me theory that they are girls. I know how you girls get when it comes to chocolate."

"Ha ha very funny Mr Cullen and how do you know they are girls."

"Well for starters when I lay my head on your stomach and I listed to their thoughts they sound very feminine to me."

"Edward they are babies how can they have any thoughts let alone feminine ones."

"Love you are forgetting you are carrying half vampire babies. They are going to be way more advanced then human babies. Besides I am hoping for girls I already have my little boy . I just want to have my little Princesses now."

"Hey you know we could wind up having both . After all I am carrying three babies."

"Yeah that is true ,but I just have a feeling my three little princesses are in there ."

"OK Well for now Your Queen needs help getting off this couch again. I need to pee again."

I once again waddled back to the bathroom. I was almost there when I felt a sharp pain hit my stomach. and the last thing I remembered before hitting the floor was complete and total darkness.

A/n and that is where I am ending it. What do you think is wrong . Is Bella in labor five reviews gets a teaser.


	22. Chapter 22

On the Road chapter 22

A/n I wanted to thank Amy for her review I would have thanked you personally, but I was not able to. I want to thank everyone for your reviews and story alert adds and favorite adds. I appreciate every single one.

Edward's point of view

"Hello."

" Edward listen something is wrong with Bella."!

"Alice what are you talking about . She just went to the bathroom."

"NO I just had a vision of her I seen her passed out on the floor."

I ran to see what Alice was talking about , and just as she said Bella was passed out on the floor.

"Bella love wake up please wake up I can't loose you . I need you and our babies need you. Please God I know I am the last person who deserves an answer to my prayers , but I love her . She is my whole world . Please bring her back to me!"

Just at that moment Bella began to come to .

"Edward it hurts . It hurts so much ".

"What hurts baby ?"

"My stomach and my back I think the babies are ready to be born."

"Are you sure its too soon You are only seven months!"

"No technically The babies are two months I ahead of schedule , so OH God they are right on time. Edward please call your father , unless you want to deliver these babies yourself."

I quickly grabbed my cell from my back pocket and pressed the numbers for Carlisle. I was beginning to get nervous when he did not pick up right away.  
"Come on Carlisle pick up the fucking phone damn it."

"Hello"

"Finally what took so long , Carlisle Bella is in Labor and you are taking your sweet as time getting to the phone."

"Edward relax you been through this before . I will be right there. Now is she in any pain?"

"Yes she is in a lot of pain . Please hurry!

"Bella love Carlisle is on his way. Just squeeze my hand if it gets more painful."

"Edward something is wrong I didn't have this kind of pain when Aidan was born."

"Love Aidan was more human then these precious angels."

"Hm so you still think they are girls huh."

"I don't think I know."

"OH Fuck yeah because you just know everything Stupid shiny Volvo owner."

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner?"

"Yeah before we started dating and you would get on my last nerve and twist it. That is what I would call you. "OH shit this hurts so bad , how long until Carlisle gets here. ?"

Bella let out one blood curdling scream as one of our babies , attempted to rip his or her way out of her stomach. I could actually see a mouth and hand trying to claw its way out.

"Thank god you are here finally, what happened."

"Im sorry son , but on the way here was terrible accidents and the bridge was completely washed out from the storms . Trees were everywhere. I had to leave the car and run the rest of the way."

"Edward hurry you got to get them out , It hurts so much. "

"I know love Carlisle is here he is going to make it better."

I watched and waited by Bella's side as I watched my Father bite through my wife's stomach delivering the first of three babies.  
Finally after an hour all three of my angels were in my arms. My three little Princesses.

"You see Bella I knew they were girls. Bella ! Carlisle what is wrong with her ?"

"Edward she has lost a lot of blood . I have tried everything I know how , but there is nothing I can do . I am afraid there is only one way to save her. You are going to have to change her."

"Carlisle are you sure . Are you sure you tried it all?"

"Yes Edward you have to hurry her heartbeat is beginning to slow down . If you don;t change her now . she will die."!

I know Bella and I had talked about her being changed , but this is not how we planned . I just know that I can't loose her. I need her with me forever. My world does not exist unless she is in it.

I had no idea if she could hear me ,but I spoke to her anyway.

"Love we have three beautiful little girls . I am so sorry for doing this to you this way,but I can't live without you. I slowly leaned into her neck wallowing in her sweet scent. I bared my sharp vampire teeth and sliced through her neck like butter.

The release of my venom , must have shocked her system and My Bella let out a piercing scream as I plunged my teeth back into her neck once again. Now all that there was left to do was wait and hope that Bella would not hate me for taking her choice away from her. I would rather have her hate me. Then live in a world where she didn't exist.

A/n Well did any of you see that happening. The babies will be named in chapter 23. However for those who review I will tell those people the names of the babies. The families will also find out about the triplets , hm I wonder how they will react. I guess we will have to wait and find out.


	23. Chapter 23

ON the Road chapter 23

A/n so sorry its taking so long to update I have been busy trying to get leads for my new company . The info is on my profile if you are interested in making some extra money .

Edward's point of view

Watching my love in pain was the hardest thing I have done in 100 years. I felt every moan , every scream , every whimper. I just hoped that Bella would not hate me. We had discussed many times about her being changed , but it was suppose to be on her terms and when she would be ready. Not to say that I ever had any real issues with changing Bella , but I like I said I wanted it to be her decision . Not a life or death situation like this was. I just could not even think of what life would be like without Bella. I did not want our children to go through life and not have their mother As I looked at my son and my three brand new daughters I knew, . I had no other choice had to do it. I had to make Bella like me.

I waited by Bella's bedside one day had passed and Bella seemed to be responding well to the change. Her skin was slowly becoming more pale and her hair had grown longer and fuller with deep shades of reddish brown . The scares from her stomach were slowly disappearing. Bella had always been beautiful , but as a vampire she was beyond words. I had decided that until Bella was awake I would not name the babies. Not without her. I knew it would not be long for the family to come and they would want to see to see the baby or babies. They still did not know about the triplets. The only one who knew was Carlisle.

"Any changes son?"

"Some I am just happy that she is no longer in pain."

"Yes I don't think it should be much longer."

"Carlisle do you think Bella will hate me for changing her before she was ready?"

"No son Bella wanted this and she loves you ."

"Yeah but on her terms."

"Son you did what you thought was right and you didn't want to loose her. Its just how I was when I changed Esme . I felt a connection with her and I didn't , I couldn't bare to let her go."

"I just hope you are right Carlisle and that she doesn't hate me."

"She won't son just trust me."

"I am sure the rest of the family wants to see the baby well babies. I still don't know how Alice did not see that Bella was having triplets."

"Hm I don't know either . Have you named the babies yet?"

"No I am waiting on Bella to wake up . In the mean time they are daddy's princesses."

Carlisle leaned over the three bassinets and looked in at my three sleeping angels. caressing their faces.

"Yes they are breathtaking. You and Bella sure make beautiful babies. Kind of makes me wonder what Esme and my children would look like. Oh if only Vampire females had the ability to produce children.."

"Carlisle do you wish you could have had your own children?"

"Well it would have been nice to make a child ,but I do love the you and your brothers and sisters."

"I love you to Carlisle. If it were not for you saving me back in 1918 . I would not have My Bella or my children right now.

"Son I think the families are going to want to see The babies ."

"Not yet Carlisle I want to wait until Bella wakes up. I want the family to meet them when we can do it as a family. In the mean time do you and mom mind keeping Aidan for a few days until Bella recovers. I don't want him to see his Mama like this.":

"Yes of course you know we love having Aidan over."

"Thank you Dad I appreciate it."

The babies began to cry I was assuming that they must be hungry. Carlisle helped me get their bottle ready. A mixture of Blood and formula.

"God this stuff smells horrible. , Oh girls daddy is so sorry for making you drink this horrible stuff. I hope you will forgive me."

"Son its OK I am sure they will enjoy it."

Well just as I suspected Angel 1 was making faces at it , and when Angel 2 and Angel 3 saw Angel one's face , well lets just say The blood formula cocktail did not go over very well.

"You see Carlisle they don't like it."

"Well son they have to eat something."

"I know they have to eat ,so what do you suggest?"

"Hm what if we add more blood then formula this time and see how that works out."

Carlise mixed up the food for the babies. I had to admit , now it smelled very pleasant. Hey If it smelled good to me I am sure it would be good enough for my angels to drink.

"Well here goes nothing."

I reluctantly placed the bottle in my angel 1's mouth and she loved it. she could not get enough.

"Well that went well they seem to like it."

'Yes and now hopefully they will sleep for a few hours, that way I can keep an eye on Bella."

"Edward I can stay and help out with the babies . if you need me to."

"No I will be alright they are sleeping now and I am sure it won't be long until Bella is awake."

"Edward what about the girls it may not be a good idea to show Bella the babies until you take her hunting."

"Why do you think she could be a danger to them?"

"Well I am not sure , but I don't think we should take the chance."

"Yeah you are right I just can't wait for her to finally wake up. I miss her so much."

Bella's point of view

I was surrounded by flames and darkness. The last thing I remembered was telling Edward I had to go to the bathroom and then I passed out. I feel so lost and alone here. Where am I and what about my babies . where were they why don't I remember giving birth to them. God this pain is unbearable and I thought giving birth was painful . That is a cake walk compared to this. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. it seemed to be speeding up until finally it stopped . I slowly opened my eyes. and seen holding my hand and looking deep in my eyes was Edward.

"Edward"?

"Yes love how are you feeling?"

"Well I feel OK I guess but my throat is burning and I can hear and see everything more clearly now. Edward where are our babies?"

"The babies are OK they are sleeping."

"Well I want to see them what are they?"

"Well love just as I told you we have three beautiful baby girls."

"OK well I want to see them"!

"Bella I don't think that is a good idea not until you have been hunting".

"Edward are you trying to tell me that you think I would hurt our children!"

"Not intentionally , but love you are a vampire now A new born and you are not exactly in control yet."

"OK well then take me hunting "!

Ok love I will have Carlise watch the babies for us"

Edward and I ran through the forest I could not believe how wonderful it felt to run like the wind. I now understood why Edward loved running so much. The feel of the wind in my hair and through out my body was exhilarating.

We finally came to a clearing and Edward finally stopped.

"Love are you ready for your very first hunt"

"Well I think so , but I am not sure what I have to do"!

"Just use your instincts love . Smell everything around you . What do you smell?"

"I smell the fresh rain fall. The green grass . The moss.. "

"OK now listen closely! What do you hear?"

"I hear heartbeats"!

"How many?"

"I am not sure maybe 3 or 4 "!

"It's 4 love . Now go to it and let your nature take over"!

I ran over to the source of the beating hearts , I leaped through the trees and bushes and pounced on the herd of deer from above. Ripping my sharp teeth into thier necks and drinking every last drop they had to offer.

"How do you feel ?"

"Wow that was an experience, but I am still so hungry"!

"Its because you are still new . That will pass over time."

I went running through the forest once again when I smelled something so delicious I had to go to it .

I needed to get to what ever this was and tear my teeth into it. I was about to leap at the source when Edward came out of No where and tackled me to the ground.

"Edward what are you doing its getting away I wanted it.!"

"Love that was a human like you once were . we don't hurt humans remember!"

"OH My God Edward he smelled incredible . If I smelled half as good as that when I was human , I don't know how you were able to fight your urges!"

"Well it wasn't easy , but I kept telling myself what I would miss out on if I gave in."

"Like what?"

"Well getting to know you . Falling in love with you . Kissing you for the first time . Making love to you . Marrying you . The birth of our children."

"Edward O h my God what if I attacked Aidan or our daughters. I don't know if I am ready to see them!"

"Well then we will hunt some more until you are full ."

I hunted a few more deers and I tried some mountain lion I could see why Edward loved it so much . Then I had some grizzly bear. I really thought Edward was going to have a heart attack as he watched me take down the hug e creature. Pretty soon I was so full I felt sloshy inside.

"How do you feel now ?"

"Full" !

"Good now lets go and meet our babies and give them names !"

"Edward I am scared what if I hurt them!"

"Love I am going to rght there with you I promise you won't hurt our children!"

As we got closer to our home I was beginning to feel scared what if I tried to attack my children . The way I almost attacked that camper in the woods. If my heart was still beating . It would have flown out of my chest."

"Love relax you are going to be fine. I won't let you hurt our children.

As we walked into the house we were greeted by our family Well except for Charlie Sara and the kids. Edward told me he called Charlie as I was going through the transformation. He said he told him it may be awhile before I could be around them. But he would take the baby to see him( well babie s, but he did n't know that yet. )

Edward's point of view

"Bella you look breath taking . You see Edward just as I seen it , I knew she was going to my sister and my best friend."

"Yeah Bro your wife is fucking hot bellowed Emmett . Who was then smacked in the back of the head by Rosalie.

"Hey what was that for!"

"You know what that was for you don't ever say another female vampire is hotter then me . Do you understand me. "!

"Yes Miss Rosalie!"

"Emmett I swear to god if you ever want to have sex with me ever again.!"

"Oh alright I am sorry ! Now when can I see my neice or nephew?"

"Well guys I know you are hear and you are all dying to see the baby , but well Bella and I would like to have a few minutes to bond ."

"Oh come on Edward you have all eternity to bond with your child . We want to see the baby now!"

"Alice come on now I want to see my grandchild just as much as you , but they are the parents and we should respect that." sighed Esme.

"Fine but I am not happy about this Edward you just got sentenced your wife to a day of shopping and we aint stopping till we drop. oh and since we are vampires , that won't happen.!

"You something you can be very annoying for someone so small!"

"Well I do what I can . Ok well go bond with your child , so that we caan finally see him or her. Damn I hate when I am blind."

I held Bella's hand in mine as we approached the nursery.

"Edward remember watch me!"

"I will love you will be fine!"

As we walked in Carlise had Angel in his arms and Angels 2 and 3 were sound asleep.

"Hey Bella how was the first hunt?"

"It was good ,but I almost had a slip up."

"Edward what do you mean she almost had a slip up?"

"Carlisle relax there was a camper in the woods ,but I got to her before she could attack ."

"Edward you have to be careful with her . she is a New born remember."

"Carlisle you can yell at me later in the mean time . My wife and I would like to spend time with our daughters

"Alright , but we will talk about it later"!

Bella's point of view'

I had never in my life ever seen anything as beautiful as our three baby daughters.

"Love are you alright."

"Yes give me a moment."

Edward slowly approched me with the first baby. She had Edward;s copper hair and my brown eyes . In fact all of them had brown eyes except for angel number 3 her eyes were a brownish green. It was like she got a little of both of us in her eyes.

"Edward what did you name them?"

"They don't have any names I thought it would be best if I waited until after you were done changing.

I wanted us to name our little angels together"

"Ok well I think that since we already have a child with an A we should stick with that, so Angel 1 you will forever be known as Antonia marie."

"Antonia where did you come up with that love?"

"Well your middle name is Anthony and Antonia is the female version of Anthony. We can always call her Toni for a nick name. and marie is for my grandmother, and my mother. Ok Angel number 2 Your name is Adriana Elizabeth and Angel number 3 you are Ariana Grace.. Edward named Adriana he said that when he was human he had a best friend named Adriana , but she died when he was 11 years old. and Elizabeth was from his birth mother. Ariana was just a name we both liked and Grace was Esme 's middle name.

We laid there holding our babies in our arms. Not once did I feel the urge to hurt them.

Edward had Carlisle go and get Aidan we wanted him here with us as we bonded as a family.

"Hi baby did you have fun with Grandpa Carlise?"

"Yes mama we colored and I payed wiff my toys ."

Wow mama babies!"

"yes baby these are you r sisters."

"My sistas"!

"Yes Aidan meet Adriana , Antonia and Ariana."

OOH Mama Can I hold them?"

"Yes but you have to sit on the bed first and you have to be careful "

"Ok"!

I watched as Edward placed Aidan on the bed and place Adriana in his arms. I held Ariana and Edward held Antonia. Aidan gently kissed each baby on the top of thier head.

"Hi babies. I 'm Aidan I love you!"

"Well love I think its about time we let the rest of the family meet our little angels.

Just as he said that we heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in ."

"Hi are you guys up for visitors yet? "

"Yes mom We will be down in a few moments"

I walked down the stairs holding Ariana ,and Edward was behind me holding Antonia and Adriana. SInce we wanted to surprise the family I made sure Edward came down the stairs after I was already on the sofa holding Ariana.

"Hey every body I would you all to meet Ariana Grace Cullen".

"Bella she is so beautiful cried Esme . She looks just like you and Edward."

"Thank you Esme."

Wait did you just say her middle name was Grace?"

"Yes Edward and I named her after you Esme."

"Bella that was so nice of you , but where is my son so I can congratulate him."

"Um he is upstairs he had to grab a couple more special items."

Just as Edward was comming down the stairs Alice and Rosalie were cooing at Ariana when Jasper and Emmett saw Edward comming down the stairs holding our other two angels.

" Holy Shit Bro Triplets! " Shouted Emmett

A/n and that is where I am going to end it . please review I worked on this chapter all day and I would love some feed back in chapter 24 The family will find out the other babies names. Have a happy fourth of JUly .

"


	24. Chapter 24

On The Road chapter 24

A/n so sorry for the delay I have been working hard trying to get members for Skinny Body Care. Its a company that sells an all natural fiber supplement. If you are interested in making money from home and loosing weight . Check out my profile all the information is there for you.

This chapter will contain explicit sex scene and some bad language you have been warned!

Edward's point of view

I walked down the stairs holding Adriana and Antonia in my arms. Bella was holding Ariana in her arms as Rosalie and Alice cooed at her.

As i touched the last step I heard Emmett say in a loud booming voice as I carried Antonia and Adriana down to the living room.

"Holy Shit Bro Triplets!"

"What screamed Alice getting up off of the sofa . How the hell . Why didn't you tell me about this Bella? You all knew you were having Triplets and you never told me. That is it. I was going to be nice and just make you go on one shopping trip , but now I am making you go on two. I am so mad at you Isabella I as these babies aunt had a right to know that you were having triplets."

"Alice look We wanted to surprise all of you " Bella shook with silent sobs crashing over her body. I knew that if she were still human , her face and eyes would be blood shot by now. I could not take it another minute. No one makes my wife or not Alice had over stepped her bounds and I was going to let her know!

**"Alice I have fucking had it with you and your fucking selfishness ! Do you have any fucking idea what my wife has been through?"**

"Edward I"

"No I have had it with you Alice .My wife has just given birth to three babies . Not one three and she almost fucking died. Then to save her life I had to turn her . This was not the plan . The plan was I was going to change her when she was ready. Not because there was no other choice. Then instead of getting to hold her babies and name them. the first three days of their lives. do you know what she was doing? **HUh do you know ? She was fucking burning and in pain , transforming into what we all are.**

Oh when she woke up she could not see her babies right away or Aidan. No she had to hunt so that she would not hurt our children , and on top of that she almost killed someone. Now you are going to sit there and have the fucking audacity to tell me and my wife that we should have told you that we were having triplets. and as an aunt you had the right to know.! **Bullshit** We are those babies parents and it was our decision to keep it a secret if we wanted. Oh and another thing , because I can read your mind and I know what you have planned for Bella with your tortuous shop till you drop , but you can;t drop because you are a vampire shopping trips. **Well Guess What Alice. Its not fucking happening! You are going to leave Bella and I alone to bond with our children, and you will not threaten my wife again , because if you do I swear to god I will rip you apart. Do YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"**

Alice looked at me shaking never had I ever yelled at her like this before . In fact up until now no one ever tried to put Alice in her place. I stood my ground as she flew out the door slamming it behind her. The force of the slam caused the door to break off its hinges.

Jasper , Emmett Rosalie , Carlisle and Esme stared at me not blinking . it was like they could not believe I would yell at Alice like that, but I had no other choice she made my wife cry and I will not stand for it. Everyone sat there not saying word, but then finally Jasper spoke.

"Edward look understand what Bella has gone through, but I could feel Alice's emotions and you really scared her and she does not mean to be the way she is . she just gets overly excited and she wants things to go her way. Its the only way she feels peace in her life."

"Look Jasper I understand she is your wife and you have to defend her, but Bella is my wife and I did not appreciate her talking to Bella like that acting as if she were more important then Bella or our children. Especially when she told Bella and I that we had all eternity to bond with our babies and that she wanted to see them before Bella , I and Aidan got to bond with them as a family first. Now if all don't mind I am going to take my wife and our children and we are going to go home and relax. Because even though Bella is no longer human I know this day has been emotionally draining for her."

I handed Adriana to Esme and Antonia to Carlise and asked them to hold them as I installed the three car seats in the back of the car, making sure they were secure for the ride home. Once I was done doing that and everything we needed was in the car . I grabbed Ariana and Bella and we headed for home. Once we were in the car I handed Bella a blood bag i had for emergencies and had her drink it. I could tell just by the look in her face and the color of her skin that she needed to feed .

"Edward thank you for that back there , you know how much I dislike shopping and right now I am just not ready for an Alice shop till you drop ,but you can't drop because you are a vampire extravaganza."

"I know baby I know and that is why I yelled at her. She has got to learn that she can't have it her way OK . This is not Burger king alright!"

"Yes you are right Edward I Love you so much you are always protecting me and our children".

"Well as your husband as their father it is my job to protect you from no matter what."

"Yeah well you know now that I am a vampire like you , you won't have to protect as much any more . I can take care of myself now . I am no longer the fragile human you first met and married."

"Well yes that is very true, but Bella its in my instincts"

"I know and that is why I fell in love with you."

"I love you too , OK so lets get these precious angels in the house and in their beds so that I can show my beautiful wife how much I love her.'

We took turns feeding and changing the girls and putting them to bed finally after 30 minute struggle they soon faded off to sleep.

Aidan was in his room also asleep clutching onto his favorite Teddy bear that Uncle Travis bought him when were in Jacksonville , when he was sick from teething. He figured it would make him feel better.

I walked into our bedroom and Bella looked so beautiful laying on the bed wearing a black lace nightie. It hugged her curves in all the right places. I could not wait to make love to her, all night long. I kissed her sweet red lips as I slowly removed her nightie off of her body , kissing and licking at her hard dark nipples. I had no idea how it was possible,but Bella had small traces of breast milk in her breasts. Of course it was not enough to sustain three growing angels. I kissed and worked my way down her body using my lips and my tongue. It felt like it was a life time since we made love, and I had to remind myself that she was like me now I no longer had to be gentle with her. We were now equals. I laid a gentle kiss on her pussy lips , sucking her clit in my mouth , gently grazing it with my fangs.

"Oh Fuck Edward why haven't you ever used your teeth on my clit" before she moaned. I didn;t answer her instead I kept licking sucking and biting at her beautiful pussy until her whole body was shaking and trembling as wave after wave after wave of orgasims comsumed her. Just when I knew she could not take anymore , I ran my cock up and down her wet slit and entered her. We both moaned at the ectasy of the familiar sensation. I thrusted and pounded into her pussy like I had never done before. using my thumb on her clit and fucking her at top vampire speed. Finally she and I climaxed together and I pulled her close to me holding her in my arms. kissing her fore head and stroking her back lovingly.

"Wow that was just wow she whispered , so that is what I have been missing as a human.!" She rolled over on top of me pressing her breasts to my chest and kissing my lips. Lets do that again she shouted and we continued making love all night long.

Alice's point of view

I could not fucking belive it I could not believe that Edward would yell at me like that and what was worse I didn't even see it comming. what was wrong with me was I loosing my gift. It must have been because of the babies being half breeds. That explains why when Bella was carrying them I had no idea there was more then one. baby inside of her. Come to think of it I could not see Aidan either. I was running in the woods waiting for the first animal to cross my path so that I could tear into its flesh. . I finally caught the scent of young buck and I quickly leaped on his back and tore into his throat, feeling the blood flow down my throat. I was about to bury the carcus when I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me.

"Jasper you know I don't mean to be this way, but I was so excited about being an aunt again and you know how it upsets me to be in the dark , Its one of the down falls of being able to see the future. When you can't feel lost "

"Yes but Alice you have to realize that those are thier babies and they had a right to not tell us if they did n't want to , and you should have realized what Bella went through giving birth and them on top of that changing right afterwards."

"No Jasper I don't realize , you know why because I don't remember changing an dI will never experience having a baby . I will never get that , and I am sorry but I wanted to see those babies before Bella and Edward did . They get to be with them forever. I will never know what that is like to feel life growing inside of me"!

"Alice you will be with them forever too , you are thier Aunt Alice , you are going to spoil them rotton with designer clothes and I will buy them the best toys . We have a place in Bella and Edward's children's lives ."

"Yeah if Edward ever forgives me."

"He will Alice don't worry."

I felt a wave of calmess feel my body and all felt right in the world , well almost I still had to tell Bella and Edward how sorry I was for my selfish ways.

Bella's point of view

It has now been almost a week since I have become a vampire. I was still not ready to fullly be arounf humans yet, so I stayed up in my room when Ny dad and Sara brought my brothers and sister to see the new babies.

I couid hear Charlie's voice beaming with pride.

"Well Edward they are so beautiful , but why did n't you tell us you guys were expecting three babies?"

"Well Charlie Bella wanted it to be a surprise for all of you "

"Well Sara laughed you definatley suprised us , and they are beautiful babies. Tell Bella we will see her soon and that we hope she feels better.

I listend as Charlie took Edward off to the side to talk t ohim. Charlie has known for many months now what Edward was and what I now was .

Edward's point of view

"Edward now that I have you alone , how long will it be before my daughter can be in the same room as me. You know as a father it breaks my heart knowing that I can't hold my daughter and kiss her and tell her that I am here for her."

"Charlie to be honest it could be a whole year before she is controlled enought to be around humans. and the last thing I want to do is put you in harms way. Do you understand,"

Yes I understand I don't like it and I am not happy about it ,.but I understand."

"Thank you "

"Edward I just thought about something what about Bella's career as a singer , there is no way she will be able to perform agian in front of large crowds of people . What is she going to do , he asked me.

Well its quite simple Charlie we are going to have to fake her death!"

A/n and that is where I am ending it . Please review and I will update as soon as i get at least 5 reviews,but If I have to I will settle for 3


	25. Chapter 25

On the Road chapter 25

A/n Once again so sorry about the delay my time now is being taking up by my online business. If anyone is interested the info is on my profile. I am happy to announce that I have recently signed my first member. All I need is 2 more and I will be ranked as bronze which means I will make even more money each month. . SO wish me luck.

Previously on On The Road

"Edward I just thought about something what about Bella's career as a singer , there is no way she will be able to perform again in front of large crowds of people . What is she going to do , he asked me.

Well its quite simple Charlie we are going to have to fake her death!"

Charlie's point of view

Fake Bella's death why do we need to do that , can't we just say that she after having the babies she wanted to take a yr off to be a wife and mother. Look Edward you have far more experience when it comes to this Vampire thing, but I know my daughter and to give up her career and her music would kill her. There is also the fact that I don't even want to think about my Bella as dead."

"Well Charlie technically she is ."

"Yes I realize that , but I can still hold her and touch her and make her laugh. I know she is not the Bella I once knew but she is still my Bella and I love her. You are A father now I am sure you understand where I am coming from.

"Yes Charlie I do , and you are right Faking Bella's death is not an option. I am going to have to contact Travis and let him know That Bella is going to be going on hiatus until further notice. Hopefully once the year is up she will be controlled enough to be around 1000's of humans and not be bothered by the scent."

"Edward what if he doesn't understand what if he decides that a yr is too long and he breaks Bella's contract!"

"Well we are going to have to make sure that does not happen"!

It won't be easy."

"I know Charlie but we are going to have to do it."

Bella's point of view

I really wanted to see my dad and my brothers and sisters but I knew if I did I would hurt them.

I don't know how I am going to make it a whole year without seeing them . Yeah we could talk on the phone and Skype , but that is not the same as getting a big hug from my daddy. No body gives better hugs then him and as old as I am now , I still feel safe when he wraps his arms around me. I feel safe with Edward of course , but its different he is my husband and My dad is my dad..

On a positive note I was enjoying the fact that I no longer had to sleep and I could spend countless hours watching my children sleep and dream. Aidan's dreams have lately been about racing cars and trucks . Emmett took him to a demolition derby and the Race Track. ever since then he has been hooked.

Flashback

_Everyone was hunting except Em and I was suppose to lay down some tracks in the studio._

_"Emmett I hate to ask ,but everyone is hunting and since you already went."_

_What is it sis?"_

_"Well Travis just called and I need to record some new songs for its not exactly kid frendily if you know what I mean._

_"Bella no problem I can watch him for you?"_

_"Emmett are you sure, you never actually spent the day with Aidan by your self before ."_

_"Bella I will be fine trust me besides There is no one else."_

_"OK Em ,but if there is any problems here is my phone number and my pager and my "_

_"Bella Relax , Hey before I was turned I was the eldest of 8 brothers and sisters and I took care of them , with no problem."_

_"Ok Em._

_So I went to the studio and worked on the new album,according to Traivs this one was going to be huge ._

_When I got back home Aidan was running around the house making car noises and he was playing with The Big foot truck Emmett bought him , He had his little match box cars lined up and The Big foot truck was riding over them._

_"Hey buddy what are you doing?'_

_"Mama Uncle Emmy take me see big tucks and de wode ober de oder cars, like dis see."_

_"Oh well that sounds like fun"_

_"YA mama we saw de oder cars going round and round in a circle going faster and faster."_

_"Oh and he took you to a Race track too hmm ."_

_Mama it was de bestest "!_

_"Well sweetie I am so happy to hear how you and uncle Emmy had such a good time , now can you take your toys and go in your room , while I talk to uncle Emmett."_

_"Yes Mama . Mama Am I in trouble?"_

_"NO baby not at all."_

_"Ok Mama I wud you."_

_"Love you too Aidan._

_"Emmett Mcarty Cullen You took my son to a demoltion derby and the race track are you nuts ! Do you know how dangerous demoliton derbys are cars flying everywhere people getting killed!"_

_"Bella relax it was fine and Aidan loved it"!_

_"Yeah but what if something happened."_

_"Bella Aidan is my nephew and I love him I would never let anything happen to him"._

_"I know you do Emmett I am sorry I freaked out . Well I guess Aidan is into cars just like you and Rosie."_

_"Hey who knows maybe he will be able to fix them just like Rose does."_

_"Yeah who knows."_

_end of flash back._

Well as I was saying Aidan now was obsessed with racing cars and well anything to do with cars now.

The girls dreams were not really defined yet just mostly different shapes and colors and images of mine and Edward's faces.

I was in my own little world when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oh Hello Bella its Travis look I need you to come to the studio right away"

"Travis I can't come down there I just had the babies a few days ago and I am not in the condition to be singing any songs."

"Bella its very important You have to come down please this could make or break your career."

"Travis please I am begging you Ican't come down there."

"Look Bella I am your boss and if you want to continue to be signed with Lone Star you will come down to the studio Immediately."

"But "

"No Buts get down here now!"

"OK Travis I will be right down I just have to get someone to watch the kids."

I knew going to the Studio was a bad idea and If I told anyone where I was really going they wouldn;t let me so I had to come up with alittle fib.

"Hey Rosalie are you busy?"

"No Why "?

"Well I really need to go hunting and I was wondering if you could watch the kids."

"Yeah sure I would love to watch them."

"Thanks Roselie"

"Ya no problem have fun".

"Thanks I will"

I got in the car and drove down to the studio , I had a feeling this was a not a good Idea , but I had my career to think about and my fans. I was not about to let them down.

I parked the car and walked into the building. I kept walking down the hall ways I could hear Travi's heartbeat .

"Hello Bella wow for someone who just gave birth a week a go you look great."

"Thanks Look let's just get this done with I want to get back to my babies and to be honest I am not feeling very well."

"Oh ok Well lets get started then. Just let me clear off my desk.

I was suddenly hit full force with the scent of Travis's blood it smelled even better then the hunter in the woods.

I started to circlel him as if he were my prey

"Bella what are you doing".

Travis I am sorry I told you this was a mistake ."

"Wait whats a mistake?"

"Travis I am so sorry"

I plunged my fangs into his neck. Drinking him until there was nothing left. His corpse fell on the floor at my feet.

Edward's point of view

Oh Hey Rose , Where is Bella ?"

"Oh she said she went hunting."

"OH ok Just then Alice came running in

"Edward Bella is not hunting I seen it , Rose she lied to you .

"Alice what are you talking about why would she lie?'

"Edward she is with Travis at the studio."

"What the hell she knows its not safe for her to be around humans We have to get there before she hurts him."

Edward its too late there is nothing we can do She killed him!"

A/N AND that is where I am ending it In the flashback Aidan was 16 months old and Bella was 6 months pregnant. AIdan is able to speak pretty well for his age due to him being part vampire.. I wanted Bella to have a slip up because in most stories I have read they always make it that she is so in control and I feel she needed to be potrayed not as being perfect.


	26. Chapter 26

On The Road chapter 26.

A/n so sorry about the delay. I had major writers block. Been really busy and issues with my internet. I hope you all will forgive me for the delay.

Previously on On the Road

Edward's point of view

Rosalie where is Bella?'

"Oh she said she was going hunting , so she asked me to stay with the kids."

"Oh OK."

Just then Alice comes running in frantically. "Rosalie Edward she lied to you . Bella did not go hunting"!

"Wait what do you mean ? What are you saying Alice."

"I mean i seen her she did not go hunting , She went to the Studio to see Travis."

"Oh my God Alice . we have to get down there before she hurts him or worse", I scream at her.

"Edward its too late there is nothing we can do Travis is dead."

Bella's point of you

Oh my god Oh my god , what have I done . what have i done . I chant over and over as I hold Travis's dead corpse in my arms. My mouth still smeared with his blood. I can still taste it on my tongue. I am truly a monster . God why did I come here. I should have said no,but no I was worried about myself and losing my contract. Now Travis is dead. He didn't deserve this , No one deserves to die this way . Ripped and drained by a monster. My Body trembles and shakes with tears , only there are none ,because I am a monster and monsters can't cry. I suddenly feel two arms wrapped around me pulling me away from Travis's cold dead body.

"Baby I hear Edward whisper. "Baby its going to be alright. You didn't mean it. You didn't mean for this to happen."

"Edward I am a monster I didn't even think about the consequences, I smelled his blood and I had to have him. I didn't care that he had a wife and children. I didn't care I just had to have it. God I'm such a monster. "

"Baby you are not a monster you had a slip up its happened to all of us. You can't beat yourself up over this."

"Yeah Bella I hear Emmett say I have had my share of a few , My first was this young woman ,she was hanging clothes on the line. One whiff and I was draining her . The second was this man in the woods he was hunting, tracking a dear . I caught his scent and the next thing I knew I was drinking him dry. We have all made mistakes. You just can't beat your self up over it."

"Yes but I was not suppose to be like this, I wanted to show you all that I could have control. That I would not hurt anyone."

"Bella baby there is no way you could have known how controlled you would be as a vampire. None of us know,and it takes years to be able to fight the urge to kill humans."

"Oh my God Edward what about the body, We can't just leave him here. and if they see the bite marks on his neck, they will know. They will know what we are."

"Bella don't worry we will take care of all that no one will know. This is not the first time we had to move a body. and fake a cause of death."

"Yes but how are you going to do it" I ask

"Bella Emmett is going to take Travis' s body and place in his car." Alice adds I already have the explosives installed and we are going to make it look like a gas leak made the car explode, Travis's Body will be so badly one will even question his cause of death."

"I don't know do you think that will work" I ask.

It will work I seen IT' added ALICE.

I had no idea how they planned to pull this off,but I was sure if anyone could do it Edward and the rest could. I just know that I can't forgive myself for what I had done. Travis was a good man , he didn't deserve to die this way.

later on after everything was taken care of . Edward and I made our way back to our home.

When suddenly I made a decision.

"Edward after what I have done I don't think its safe for me to be a around our children. I think we should let Esme and Carlisle take them.

A/n so what do you think of Bella's decision is she right to want to leave her kids with Carlisle and Esme Or do you think she is over reacting. let me know . looking forward to hearing what you all think.


End file.
